I Command You
by Strawberrii
Summary: On a mission to the aliens planet Ichigo is captured by a villian,who sells her as a slave to a wealthy alien family,Kishu's family...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Note: After a few critiques/reviews/whatever, I have been notified that words or phrases are missing from chapters. I am not aware how this happens as I check before I upload. I have finally decided enough is enough and I am going to replace the chapters with updated versions, NOTHING has changed storywise, it wouldn't be fair to readers so far, but I am replacing all missing words and phrases. **

**Thanks for reading.**

* * *

The noise that drifted through the chilly ship was stone cold as the Mews peered down at the eerie planet below them, they gulped nervously and took steps back wrapping their mohair blankets tighter around their shivering bodies. The sound of footsteps floated in the air as Ryou came down the steps leading from the cockpit into the travel cabin smiling wearily.

"Are you girls ready to experiance danger?" he smirked cockily.

The usual atmosphere immediately filled the cabin as Ichigo quickly freaked out.

"Danger! Danger is when you fight a giant moth at the top of city tower, danger is when protect snobbish celebs from humongous anaconda's, danger -"

"Shut up you neanderthal!" Mint scowled bashing Ichigo over the head with her bony fist."How dare you speak about Zakuro-sama like that!"

"Its okay Minto." Zakuro placed her hand reassuringly on her shoulder."We all know she's right , this is'nt the time to be squabbling over the past we have a new mission now."

"Zakuro..."Ryou smiled."Always the serious one." Zakuro flinched a little but shooed the girls towards the exit. Keiichiro gently landed the space craft and lowered the door. Ichigo turned from the ground and waved back up at Ryou. She flashed her pendant as a sign the Mews were armed. The group moved uneasily through the crowds keeping their heads down.

"Ahem..."Ichigo asked an elderly man who was sprawled on the floor,trying to sell pouches of granite and rocks he'd obviously picked up of the floor and polished.

"Do you know...Where the temple of Deep Blue is?" The man grinned toothless at her and signalled her to follow him into his hut. Ichigo nodded to the others and followed him inside, it was extremely dark and Ichigo could see very little, someone approached her from behind,then something hard hit the back of her head and she collapsed blacking out.

---

The red head groggily opened one eye and looked around at what was a divine dining area decorated with leafy plants and had an unusual aroma of vanilla. Ichigo attempted to stretch but her arms were stuck. She craned her neck over her shoulder to look at the obstacle,she was...handcuffed? Confused Ichigo looked around seeking life, alien or human. Her ears pricked as she heard the sound of footsteps,shuffling and a peculiar tapping noise. The old man who was selling rocks was the shuffling noise and the tapping his crooked gnarled walking stick, tapping repeatedly against the marble floor. The footsteps, belonged to a tall smart mature alien who gazed down on Ichigo with cold lifeless eyes.

"This is the servant?" he asked the old man fumbling in his pocket.

Servant? Panic flooded through Ichigo. Had she been trafficked?

"Yes...Yes..." the old man nodded violently.

"Let me check with my son.."the alien excused himself and called out to his son.A figure appeared in the doorway and laughed. Ichigo 's eyes bulged mortified.

"Kishu?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

******Thanks for the reveiws! I am aware the first chapter totally sucked and was to short but I wanted to leave suspense and I am the type of person who only thinks of the exciting bits in the middle, when it comes to beginnings and all I get the block.**

**Note: After a few critiques/reviews/whatever, I have been notified that words or phrases are missing from chapters. I am not aware how this happens as I check before I upload. I have finally decided enough is enough and I am going to replace the chapters with updater versions, NOTHING has changed storywise, it wouldn't be fair to readers so far, but I am replacing all missing words and phrases. **

**Thanks for reading.**

* * *

"Kishu?" Ichigo practically choked.

"Hello, kitten." Kish squatted in front of her smiling."She's perfect dad." he told his father.

"Brilliant, we'll take her." Kishu's father sealed the deal of with the beggar and Kish helped Ichigo onto her sore feet.

"Don't say anything until we're in private..."he whispered in her ear.

Ichigo gazed in awe as Kishu lead her through his home, a palace of exotic plants and golden columns entwined with vines, she couldn't see them, but was certain she could hear the trickles of water and the songs of birds,the cold marble floor soothed her feet as she obediently followed Kish down hallway after hallway until he pushed against a large wooden door with a gold brass handle. Kishu's room.

"What the hell is going on?" Ichigo screamed when the door was closed, Kisgu looked back at her, surprised and totally confused.

"Hey, your the one on a different planet!"he retorted but smirked slyly and leaned in cupping her chin in his hands.

"You couldn't resist my manly charms this time...Am I right?"

Ichigo scowled and shook her head free.

"You couldn't be more wrong."she snapped pulling at the cuffs, Kishu slid behind her and snapped the chain with his bare hands glowing proudly as Ichigo's jaw dropped.

"So...What are you doing here?" Kish asked diving onto his bed only to slip on the silk sheets and tumbled over the other side. Ichigo smirked and perched daintily on a cushioned chair.

"Why I have just been sold to you for one hundred yen, the equivalent to your currency of 1000 gnarks, is beyond my comprehension." Ichigo sighed rubbing her forehead as she leaned back into the chair.

Kish sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her.

"Lets discuss my home later, but why were you on my planet in the first place?" Ichigo smiled sadly. "To dispose of Deep Blues remains in his temple. But while I was asking for directions that man asked me to go into his hut and knocked me out."

Kishu laughed half heartedly.

"Your silly kitten, didn't your mamma ever teach you not to enter old aliens homes?"

"Mamma didn't think aliens existed!" Ichigo frowned turning away."I wonder if the others found it...Oh...shit!" she cried frantically.

Kishu walked over to Ichigo and crouched next to her.

"What is it?" he asked fondly.

"The others, they must be worried..."Ichigo gasped.

"If so,would'nt this be the first place they look?" Kish lied.

"But...I..." Ichigo stammered.

"If they had to dispose of remains that could destroy life as we know it, or look for a missing team member who is capable of looking after herself, which do you think they'll choose?" Kish murmured grinning slyly to himself.

"Um.."Ichigo twiddled her smiled at her.

"Exactly." he confirmed the lie and walked over to his balcony. "Anyway...down to business, my father bought you as a slave...and I guess until I decide to let you go...or your meddling teamates come, you have to act like a slave." Kish laughed evilly. "Meaning you must follow my every command, right?"

Ichigo looked up her eyes filling with tears.

"But..." her lip wobbled and she burst into tears, terrified at the awful things that Kish could force her to do. Now he was her -

"Master." Kishu laughed gaily."You have to call me master! Cute ne?" he turned to see Ichigo's tears and froze.

"Hey kitten, I...I didn't mean to make you cry.I'm sorry." he pulled her up and looked her on the eyes. "I won't make you do anything like you think.I'm not that perverted."

Ichigo smiled and wiped her tears, he was actually considering her feelings! He pulled her into a sweet embrace and for once Ichigo didn't pull away, she was stuck alone as a slave on a impostor planet she would milk up Kishu's generosity for all it was worth.

Kishu gently lead her towards the bed, and Ichigo immediately pulled away.

"No!" he exclaimed embarrassed."I wasn't trying...your supposed to sleep on the floor or with me but I can't do that to you...you can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the couch."

Ichigo smiled gratefully and kissed him on the cheek, Kisg stepped back and felt his cheek,he could still feel her lips.

"So all I had to do,for a kiss was to sleep on a couch?"he joked and she giggled.

"I'll...sleep on the floor!" Kish told her hopefully.

"Piss off."

---

Lettuce ran through the crowds until she reached a corner, she formed a cone shape with her hands around her mouth, and screamed:

"ICHIGO!"

Aliens looked and stared at her differences but Lettuce was too concerned with the missing team mate to bother about her own safety all,with Deep Blue gone who was a threat to her anymore?She continued to run and ran straight into someone.

"I'm so-"she stared at the person she had run into."Pai?"

Pai stared at her,also shocked.

"Mew Retasu? What the hell are you doing here?" she spun a split story of how Ichigo talked to the rock man and Pai grabbed Lettuce by her wrists.

"Slow down!I can't understand you!"he told her solemnly and gestured towards a street.

"Come and have some tea, you can explain everything slowly." Lettuce nodded shyly and took Pai's arm as he lead her down the street, only for the couple to be ambushed by a custard yellow blur.

"Lettuce onee chan! Na no da! Purin was so lost!" the blur wailed clutching Lettuce's leg firmly.

"Don't worry Pudding!" Lettuce told her trying to prise her away."We're going to Pai's house to sort everything out."

Purin looked up tearless."Will Taru Taru be there na no da?"

Pai mused over the thought over bringing the yellow mew home to was older now, alot more hormonal...but never mind.

"Yeah." he smiled at Lettuce and lead her away again.

---

Ichigo was sweltering,wrapped in the sheets she tried to wriggle free but couldn't, she squirmed and moaned before her senses returned and she sat upright looking around

curiously. Kish entered the room closing the door behind him looking intently at her.

"How I dreamed of the day you would be in my bed..."he murmured and Ichigo yawned.

"Morning...master..."Ichigo blushed covering her body in the sheets.

Kish pulled a intricately designed box out from behind him, a crimson red velvet box tied with a satin black ribbon.

"This...is for you kitten, you may be my slave, but I will treat you like royalty." he whispered, Ichigo sat up.

"Nya? A gift? For me? Oh Kishu!" she squealed in delight and pulled of the ribbon and removed the lid. It was clothing.

Ichigo pulled out a lacy ebony corset with pink stitching, and sugar pink lace to tie at the back, the swooping lace at the bottom was embroidered with intricate tiny strawberries. She put the garment aside ignoring it nervously, next she pulled out a pair of matching black lace panties again tied with pink silk ribbon and strawberry embroidery.

"Your specially ordered slave uniform."Kish smiled his cute smile,flashing his fang. "I pondered alot while you slept and decided on...a _sex slave..._"

Ichigo jumped up of the bed and cried out in horror.

"Never!"she screamed standing shouting in her everyday white cotton bra and panties. "You perverted bastard!"

"You have a command!" Kish shouted back."If you are disobedient I can punish you!"

"Oh yeah?" Ichigo snorted."Just try it!" Kish ran at her and pushed her onto the bed. He was positioned over her carefully breathing heavy.

"You _will _do as I say!" he panted, his breath tickling her closed her eyes struggling but matter how much she resisted Kish was even if she did escape his grasp,there was no-one to help her...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Please remember there are sex related scenes and swearing.**

**Note: After a few critiques/reviews/whatever, I have been notified that words or phrases are missing from chapters. I am not aware how this happens as I check before I upload. I have finally decided enough is enough and I am going to replace the chapters with updater versions, NOTHING has changed storywise, it wouldn't be fair to readers so far, but I am replacing all missing words and phrases. **

**Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Ichigo grimaced and closed her eyes as Kish leaned closer, he licked his lips and slowly breathed in her wonderful strawberry scented odour.

"I _really _like you kitten..."he whispered."Its a shame you choose to be so difficult..." Kish delicately licked up Ichigo's stomach and kissed her passionately on the lips, Ichigo whimpered and struggled but Kish gripped her tighter.

"Stop it you naughty kitty..." he let go but Ichigo was to frightened to move. He traced Ichigo's hour glass figure with his hands before sliding down her panties swiftly.

"STOP!" Ichigo screamed and kicked Kish violently in the face. Kish fell backwards and rolled of the bed.

"What the hell was that for?" he yelled gripping his nose which dripped blood. Ichigo hoisted her underpants up and pulled her clothes on.

"I hate you!" she wept."I want go home!" Kish grabbed her wrists and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry!"he cried."Sometimes I look at you and wonder why you choose such a pathetic human over me.I can make you so happy Ichigo...You just never listen! Dammit!" Ichigo stopped.

"How...How can I get you to listen and treat me the right way when all you ever do is treat me like a sex toy?" she snapped and he stared at her.

"Fine." he glared."I'll give you one more chance but after that..."

"You'll what?Fucking rape me again?" she laughed dementedly.

"Next time I won;t be so nice to stop when you cry out in pain." Kish let go of his grip on her and walked out slamming the doot, Ichigo stared after him and sat down, head in her hands.

---

Retasu sat shakily with a chipped mug of tea in her hand watching Pudding as she buzzed over Taruto.

"Oh na no da! Taru Taru have you grown anymore? I think you have but look na no da! I'm still taller!" the yellow mew laughed happily as Tart sat scowling and swatted away her hands.

"Shut up!" Tart snapped."Just remember, I've seen you cry!"

"Na no da!" Pudding screeched."Your voice Taru Taru! One minute its so deep and loud, but then it goes high and squeaky! Na no da!"

"So.." Pai sat down in front of Lettuce looking at her sternly."Ichigo...has been kidnapped?"

"That's what we assume..."Lettuce nodded shyly avoiding Pai's gaze.

"Its possible she's been sold as a slave to a wealthy family."Pai shrugged.

"A slave?" Lettuce gasped."No..do you know which?"

"There aren't many since we've started to rebuild our home,but there are some who have homes on oil sites or have building material which they can sell as it comes from their property. They can afford slaves to cook or clean even both so they can concentrate on the finer things in life." Pai explained.

"But is there any in this area?" Lettuce asked.

"There's a few, but I doubt anyone would buy Ichigo because she's human."Pai replied."Since we saw you as a threat to gaining Earth, people would see her as dangerous and won't buy her out of fear or despite." he paused.

"But I know a particularly wealthy family who have a son, who would give anything to have Ichigo as a slave." Pai looked at Lettuce and she spluttered and coughed.

"You mean?"

"Yes."

Lettuce stood up and grabbed Pudding."We have to help her! Who knows what Kishu would do to Ichigo with a high position like that!"

Pai nodded in agreement."I'll come to your ship later and take you there." Retasu turned to leave but Pai caught her arm and she turned to look at him.

"I can't garantee she'll be okay know Kish has the upper hand in this." Lettuce nodded and left.

---

It was humid, humid enough to make the red head sweat a little as she stood by Kishu who was stretched out on a sun lounger by the gazed longingly at the pool water as the cooling waterfall splashed about the surface.

"What's the matter Ichigo? Want to go for a little swim ne?" Kish asked lazily opening one eye.

"No its fine..I'll um..get cracking with this..."

"Massage."Kish smirked.

"Hai..."Ichigo grimaced and gently began massaging Kishu's back prodding and poking random spots.

"Ow!"Kish sat up rubbing his sore back."What was that?" Ichigo shrugged.

"I can't do massages nya.."she whimpered.

"Then lets stick to sex slave."Kish smiled approaching her.

"No nya!I'll try again..." Ichigo cried.

"Its okay ne, I'm in the mood for a swim."Kish shrugged."Coming?"

"No..Its okay!I'll just sit and watch!" Kish walked over to Ichigo and put his arms around her smirking.

"You know you want to..."he whispered in her ear. A blush appeared all over Ichigo's face and Kish smiled as her trademark feline features appeared out of nowhere.

"Much more fun!"he laughed."Swimming with a kitty!" Kish kissed Ichigo full on her lips before they tripped and toppled sideways into the pool and emerged on the surface,Kish laughing Ichigo spluttering. He swam over to her and held her again.

"Fun ne?" he asked.

"It wasn't bad."Ichigo admitted looking at Kish, she put her arms around him.

But only so she didnt drown.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

* * *

Ichigo turned the shower off and stepped out randomly grabbing for the the towel, eventually she got hold of it and tightly wrapped it around her, she yawned slightly stepping out of the bathroom but screamed when she saw Kish lay on the bed watching her with a contented grin.

"You!" Ichigo shrieked."How long have you been here?"

"Well..." Kish lay back stroking his chin in thought, " I was born in my parents room, nearly fifteen years ago, I grew up in the surroundings of which you are familiar...I've been here all my life Ichigo! Apart from the stay on your planet now that was-" he was hit with a flying cushion.

"All right can it jack ass! I meant how long have you been lay there watching me?" Ichigo sighed.

"Not for long but I wish I could have...your really tempting me to grab that towel and rip it off to reveal your graceful elegant delicious hour glass figure..." Kish licked his lips, and Ichigo stepped back turning red.

"Shut up! And hey..whats with all the fancy literature huh? It does'nt impress me!" Kish laughed;

"Oh its not to impress you kitten its to impress my teachers, school starts again tomorrow and I want to show off with my et teachers pet rep you know?"

Ichigo laughed."You teachers pet? Smart is hard to believe but teachers pet!" Kish frowned and pulled her on the bed looking closely at her.

"Careful, just because I'm being nice doesn't mean your not my slave." he poked her gently."Hey.. I have an idea, why don't you come to school with me? I have a little leash somewhere..did you know I used to have a pet karfark?"

"Kish!" Ichigo cried, "I'm not wearing a leash- what the hell is a karfark?"

"Wait no its a great idea," Kishu grinned pulling her close to him. He ran his fingers through her hair as she lay her face red and her heart pumping fast. "We could enroll you there and I can show you off to all my classmates..." Kish recited this fantasy as Ichigo thought about it but suddenly pulled away and sat up straight grasping the towel to her chest barley covering her body.

"No! Stop it Kish I don't belong here! My home is earth and I go to school there with my own classmates and I don't need a leash, and I have a curfew and I have a job and and-" her head drooped sadly.

"I'm sorry Kish, I can;t go to school with you.I'm here until my team mates find me and then I'm going home. I - don't- belong -here."

Kish looked at her as to persuade her but he saw the look on Ichigo's face and he bit his lip.

"Fine, you know what, be that way it does'nt matter." he got up and walked away slowly, leaving Ichigo behind.

Kish walked round and round his home but eventually he stopped in the garden and kicked a tree frustrated but the tree stood tall.

"Stupid...argh!" he growled angrily.

"Kishu?"

"What is it?" he snapped then saw who it was.

"Oh its you guys..."Kish smiled at Pai and Taruto."What brings you here?"

"Ichigo."Tart said sternly. "We know you have her Kish, but the Mews need her back." Kish glared at him.

"NO!" he yelled, pissed big time."Ichigo is mine and for once she actually she wants me, if you dare even try to take her from me, I'll KILL YOU!" Tart stepped back worriedly.

"Kishu!" Pai growled. "This is no time for your pathetic-_oof!_" Kish floored him and knelt above his snarling in his face.

"No Pai, I seriously will kill you!" he cried and attempting another blow but both Pai and Tart pushed him back.

"Fine we'll leave, but this is not the end." Pai wiped a trickle of blood from his chin as he got up and began to walk away.

"Pai!" Tart exclaimed."Your not seriously going to? But...What about Pudding? And whatsername Lettuce?"

"We can't win this without the Mews Taruto." Pai sighed and Tart looked anxiously at Kish before following him, Kish stood there breathing heavy still furious. Ichigo ran around the corner wide eyed.

"Kishu! What happened, there was yelling and-"

"Shut up Ichigo." Kish breathed."I don't give a damn about your pathetic earthly wants and needs. Your my slave and you;ll do as I say! weather you like it or not your coming to school with me, and you better obey me, or _else!" _


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Here's the next chappie.**

**And I do think I let Kishu get a little out of control in the last chapter although he is'nt at all out of character, have you guys seen the episode where Kish goes psycho and he looks like one of those cabbage patch dolls? **

**(Referring to an episode, I can see sakuuya pointing at her screen going 'geek'! But heck I'm not bothered at being a TMM nerd and anyway it wouldn't be the first time sakuuya's called me a geek. ;)**

**P.S -**

**Phantom's Bride- Your review made me lol because at first I was like o.O 'How do they know?' when I realized you knew I'd read it...Hehe...**

* * *

"Kishu!Stop it!" Ichigo exclaimed as Kishu tugged at her skirt.

"It needs to be short enough for me to see your cute panda panties." Kish said faffing around before Ichigo slapped his hands away.

"You'll see my whole ass if you carry on."she snapped and Kish looked up gleefully

"Could I?" he walked on as Ichigo called back,

"No!" and Kish smirked excitedly.

Kish stopped outside his classroom door and looked at Ichigo,

"For an entrance,maybe we should enter holding hands?" he smiled,Ichigo frowned and shoved him in.

"Move along wannabe boyfriend." she sighed.

"Its Kishu-kun!" a group of girls squealed from the back but stopped as soon as Ichigo walked in behind him, infact the whole class was silent.

"Ahem."the teacher cleared her throat breaking the silence.

"Exuse me sensei," Kish flashed a winning smile making all the girls swoon."This is my, ahem, _companion _Ichigo Momomiya."

"Well."the sensei sighed."It seems we have forgotten our skirt this morning Miss Momomiya." the class tittered and Ichigo flushed as red as her hair.

"I suppose you'll have to sit at the back next to Kishu-san." sensei waved them away, Ichigo's faced burned as she walked up the aisle and heard all the conversations.

"Who is she again?"

"Ichigo?What a stupid name!"

"I hear she's Kishu-kun's slave."

"Slave?Why is he bringing her to school?"

"Look at her ears,they're so small! What a freak!"

Ichigo sat down next to Kish and stared at the desk,afraid to what looks she'd get if she looked up. She sat through the lesson staring out the window and jotting down notes from Kishu,never once did she look up but constantly felt the gaze of jealous girls burning into her. When the bell rang Ichigo grabbed her bag and stood up,

"C'mon Kish lets go home!" she begged but Kish laughed.

"What are you on about kitten? School ends at half four,its only twenty to eleven!" he took her exercise book,"I'll hand this in for you." he smiled sashaying down to the front. Ichigo sighed and looked down but jumped when two hands slammed on the desk,she looked up to see a pretty alien girl with a group around her.

"I don't know who you think you are but you have no right to come in here with your three inch skirt and steal Kishu-kun from me!" she snarled.

"W-what?" Ichigo said,"I'm not stealing him from you! You can have him if you want him,I don't!"

"See there you go again." the girl smirked."Now your done with Kish you want Aidou perhaps? I don't think so you little better watch your back,look out for Ruka Honda." the girl, Ruka, walked away followed by her gaggle of gossiping girls. Ichigo sat back down and slammed her face on the desk.

_'I hate mondays' _she sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

* * *

Gym. It had never been Ichigo Momomiya's favourite class, and it certainly was'nt now; especially when your an imposter species on a alien planet where a hoard of aliens are against you.

**"**Dodgeball." the teacher smirked." A strange game our explorers picked up off another planet." Ichigo rolled her eyes before stepping back guilty as the teacher glared at her.

"Are you sassing me Momomiya?" Ichigo shook her head quickly.

"N-no sensei!" The teacher stopped glaring.

"I guess its just one of your strange human quirks." she pointed to the girls locker room."You can change in there with the others."

"Umm..."Ichigo looked down."I'm not being rude sensei; but is there anywhere...private I could change?" the teacher raised an eyebrow diminutively before walking away. Ichigo stood clutching a second hand gym kit; she was certain would be to small for her. Shyly she ambled into the changing rooms over to an empty corner, fumbling with her clothes as she felt eye's burning into her she peeled her shirt off, and tugged down her skirt suddenly blushing furiously as the room around her erupted into gasps and giggles, mostly taunts.

"Oh my - what is that underwear?"

"Human whore!"

"Wait till we tell the boys!" Ichigo's arms shot through the sleeve's of her gym shirt, and her legs jumped into the shorts, unable to do much else she bounded out of the locker room suddenly squealing as she slipped at the top of the department stairs tumbling down. Ichigo braced herself for more humiliation and alot of pain, when suddenly she was caught by something, when her eye's gradually opened she was stood back on her own two feet, her anonymous saviour a mystery.

The rest of the lesson went extremely further downhill. As the whistle blew Ichigo found herself a class against one, abused both psychical and oral.

"Hey strawberry, show us your slaggy underwear!" the male side chanted grinning tugging at her shorts and shirt.

"Stop it!" Ichigo snapped slapping their hands before being pelted from the female classmates with a dozen of rubbery pink balls of doom, one pounded Ichigo in the stomach and she tripped, crying out as she hit the ground, the classmates back off smirking.

"Hey!" they turned as Kish ran across the gym."What are you doing?" he pulled Ichigo up."Did I give you permission to abuse my slave?" they shook their heads."No."Kish scowled,"I did'nt think so." slowly all the teens backed away heading off to their own games, Kish dusted Ichigo off.

"You okay kitten?" he asked and Ichigo smirked."Good, because I have something planned for tonight."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Chapter 7. Long awaited it seems. Sorry.**

* * *

Ichigo shot up suddenly panting as sweat trickled down the side of her face and along her spine. Cold sweat too, yuck.

"Ichigo sama!" Pudding ran over to her slapping her face unintentionally with a cloth. "Are you okay na no da? You were tossing and turning and screaming and-"

"We get the picture Purin, " Zakuro cut in pulling the youngest mew back behind her. "Are you okay Ichigo? You were sleeping and suddenly...I guess you had a bad dream."

A dream. It was only a dream.

--

"It was so strange," Ichigo sighed stabbing her pancake with a spork, breakfast aboard the spacecraft was rarely pleasant, but today Keiichiro had decided to bake pancakes.

"I dreamt we left on our mission, and I was captured by an old alien, he sold me as a slave to Kishu and his family!" she cringed slightly chewing her cake of pan.

"Sure it was'nt a nightmare?" Mint smirked sipping her tea as usual.

"Yes, it must have been a nightmare..." Ichigo could'nt help it but the realistic dream then being with the other mews felt so relieving...

"Why are you giggling baka?" Ryou butt in stealing the rest of her pancake, before Ichigo could spear him with her spork he scooted around the other side of the table. "It could have been a premonition."

"You think so?" Retasu frowned cupping her cocoa worriedly.

"Yes, we should watch out for Ichigo." Zakuro nodded. "Together, we're our own family."

--

"Ichigo?"

This time, she did'nt shoot up, this dream was something a homesick human would never want to arouse from. Ichigo's eyes fluttered open non the less and slowly she forced herself to sit up. Kishu sat in the corner on his couch bed staring at her through the dimly lit room, his eyes glinting.

"You seemed to be having a good dream.A happy one even...what happened?"

"I miss them so much..." she pouted hugging the pillow. Kishu ignored this leaning back. They remained in silence for a moment before Kishu got up.

"School today." he sighed reaching for the curtain rope.

"No!" Ichigo cried and he turned to look at her with a bemused expression.

"I cant take it anymore." Ichigo pouted again but more sadly."They all hate me, don't make me go again, I'm so miserable..."

"What was so more special about earth school?" Kish frowned playing with the rope, wondering weather or not to pull it.

"Friends...I was happy....Aoyoma kun..."

Kishu strongly resisted his over powering urge to scream.

"Remember, I can make you so happy Ichigo." he sighed walking over to the other side of the room.

"You only need to give yourself to me."

Ichigo blushed wondering what the definition of that sentence was.

"Ill let you stay off school today okay?" he said not meeting her eyes."But tonight at dinner you have to make your can live life her hard, or you can live it in luxury."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**I think Im doing well for a hiatus, but everyone who reads this probably hates me.**

* * *

Ichigo sighed as she leaned against the marble balcony, watching Kishu leave for school. Things were so similar on this planet, she had expected a totally different environment, remembering when Kichiiro explained the aliens had a much more advanced civilization. She thought about Kishu's last words to her that morning, did she want to give in and live luxuriously? Or restrain from him and go to that horrible school?

To anyone it would be an obvious answer, but to Ichigo the thought of giving into Kishu repulsed her. It would be a way of saying he had won, she was his and was intimidated by him. She remembered the pool kiss and decided it was not a romantic display of affection, but rather a thankful one. Like a slave receiving water from its master after a week.

Slave.

The word pained Ichigo and she trotted back into the cooling room, blinking tears from her could she go home, back to Masaya?

Her cheeks burned with humiliation, when she thought about how she ached for him, still loved him passionately; when she was trapped with a pervy alien and had actually had lip contact with him.

There was a knock at the door and Ichigo jumped, before cautiously calling a feeble 'come in'. A maid stepped in, she had the same ears all the aliens seemed to have but she had a more exotic appearance, with thin delicate eyebrows, a little nose and defined almond shaped eyes. She quickly bobbed to Ichigo .

"My name is Konoka miss." she said.

"Miss?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"The master Kishu told us to use that term with you, a respectful one."

Ah, Ichigo understood now, all today Kishu would have his servants treat her like she could always be treated, if she gave in.

"Thankyou..Konoka chan." Ichigo replied feeling cuteness radiate from Konoka as she tilted her head.

"Chan miss? But the Miss and I are not acquainted."

"I want us to be." Ichigo smiled, the first step towards a happy stay would be to make friends. Konoka smiled back, bobbing again before she pulled the bedroom door open.

"Konoka had some dresses brought for the Miss." Ichigo gaped as another maid, even shorter than Konoka, wheeled in a long line of stunning clothes.

"This is Konoka's little sister Miss, Aiko." the second maid ran next to Konoka and curtsied.

"How old are you two?" Ichigo could not help but ask, Konoka had looked old enough with her facial features, but Aiko looked so young with her big oval eyes and exploding peachy curls.

"Konoka is thirteen miss, and Aiko is eight."

"Eight?" Ichigo gasped, surely it wasn't legal?

"Konoka and Aiko's mother is widowed and terminally ill miss." Konoka shrugged. "Konoka and Aiko have to provide food for our other four siblings." Ichigo didn't know what to say, this planet was so advanced, yet some parts could have been extracted from third world countries.

"We have to help you get ready now miss." she continued helping Ichigo sit down, Ichigo could'nt help but feel in heaven as all over she was massaged, moisturized and buffed.

"We got these for you miss."Aiko squeked and handed Ichigo a folded pile of clothes.

"My clothes!"Ichigo hugged them tightly, she hadnt seen them since her arrival.

"We thought you might want them miss."Ichigo nodded hugging the surprised two.

"Yes, yes I do." she put them down on the edge of the bed before turning to the dresses. Slowly and carefully she skimmed through them, before stopping on a creamy white silk ensemble. She pulled it out holding it up,convinced it would fit she stepped into the bathroom to change. The dress was shoulder cut, the long sleeves wrapped around her arms ending in a gloved style on her skirt was draped, the silk flowing, curled and layered down and down until the dress ended. Ichigo went into the walk in wardrobe and pulled out a pair of matching heels with silk ties. Then she pulled her ribbons from her hair, letting it flow and curl, picking two cream roses from the bathrooms scented box she fashioned them in her gasped as she looked into the mirror, she could'nt believe it was herself.

Konoka and Aiko repeated the reaction as she stepped out,

"The miss looks stunning."Konoka picked her bag up from the couch and pulled out half her alien currency supplied by Ryou for an 'emergency'. (Ichigo figured why not as no money would help this emergency.) She stuffed it in Konoka's hands ignoring her protests.

"Take it all, you've been so helpful...so nice.."Ichigo grinned feeling rather emotional. She twirled around in her dress, "What am I dressed up for?"

"The master."Konoka replied putting her new loot away, Ichigo stopped spinning.

"He has come home early and demands to see you now."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**This story is going nowhere in my opinion bah. To ask le ultimate question, what would the readers like more of in this story? **

* * *

"W-what?" Ichigo's eyes widened at the sisters, "Kishu is home already?"

"No,no,no Miss. The other master, the master of the house." Konoka replied looking a little uneasy herself. "He's been away on a trip, and would like to see his son's favourite slave.'

Ichigo's mind filled with theories on what could happen to her, would she be set free? She shook her head to herself even though there was a flutter of hope in her stomach. Then a horrible thought came to mind.

"He...wouldn't...'use' me himself would he?"Ichigo gulped. Konoka bit her lip.

"I..I really don't know miss, it is up to the master."

It seemed nothing could be done, feeling less energetic and happy Ichigo allowed herself to be lead through her palace like prison. Konoka left her outside two grand marble doors, with solid gold handles, cautiously she gripped it slowly pushing the door open. She stepped into a study like room, the walls decorated in shelves of books, an angel mural spread across the ceiling. Ichigo gasped at its beauty before jumping as a pile of hardbacks were dropped into the oak table before her.

"What were you raised in a harf? Knock before you enter and shut the door." a man snapped. Ichigo; wondering what a harf was, obeyed immediately pushing the door closed.

"Where are your manners? Why don't you bow to your king?" Ichigo blushed curtsying, but now she knew why Kish was so obnoxious, he inherited it from his father 'The King'.

"Im sorry Master." she smiled only to recieve a scowl back.

"Don't you have manners on that stolen planet of yours?"

"Y-yes." Ichigo couldn't understand, she was being so polite.

"Silence," he sighed sitting on his chair, Ichigo dare'nt sit down incase he reprimanded her for the way she sat.

"Dont you know anything?" he frowned and Ichigo shook her head gently, even though she was getting quite irritated.

"Do you know where you are? Who's home you've been in? Who you are in the presence of?"

Ichigo twiddled her thumbs expecting him to carry on, he barked an 'Answer!' at her and she jumped.

"I'm...on your planet..." she started nervously, what was the planets godamn name? "In your house...with you?"

Geez the last bit sounded wrong, Ichigo remembered Konoka's words and her face flushed.

"Yes you are on my planet, in my home with me. But that's not exactly what I meant." he rolled his eyes. "What...did my son tell you to call him?"

"Mmm..just Kishu?" Ichigo hoped it was the right answer.

"Really?" the master chuckled now. "So you don't know who he is?"

"No..." Ichigo suddenly became curious, who else could Kishu be?

"Well..what do you think if I tell you when I say 'my planet' I really mean it?" the master asked tapping his fingers rhythmically.

"Your the leader?" Ichigo suggested.

"Yes, you can say that." the master grinned. "I'm the 'leader' and my family, is the royal family."

Ichigo nearly burst out laughing at this point. "Kishu, a prince?"

Oops, she'd said that aloud.

"Yes, and you know why I'm telling you this?" the master replied.

"Because I must ... address him properly?" Ichigo tilted her head.

"Because my son is my heir, and he wants to marry you."


	10. Chapter 10

******Disclaimer: I dont own Tokyo Mew Mew or The Notebook. **

**Alas! An update! I think I should have posted this 3 days ago on June 14th because that was this fics 1st birthday! God its been a year *eye twitch***

**Naraku's Phoenix : Yes, English is my first language. I thought I had said previously I noticed words were missing? I'm not taking anything offensively I'm just confused myself. I check my story over before I upload it and then again after spelling checks before I submit the new chapter... And I swear its all there until I submit it...I think fanfiction hates me.**

**Dedication: to greensally/noodles chan because we're celebrating one year of Saniem x3 I luv you and Im sorry I have scarred your memory with images of Damien singing Magic Dance in skin tight trousers. (Ooer)**

**And another dedication to all my TMM forum pplz: Ami, evils, monkeys and my brilliant mod sakuuya. **

* * *

He ran his fingers through her fiery hair, smirking as she folded her arms around his neck murmuring and kissing up his neck. Then he slid his hands down her waist to her ivory thighs, hoisting her up against the wall as she cupped his face in her delicate hands planting a series of long overdue kisses on his lips. This was ecstasy, and Kish was addicted.

The image suddenly exploded before the best part could start, Kish scowled as his optical illusion shattered in his mind. It wasn't real..but he swore he actually felt every kiss, every movement. The school bell rang and he stood up grumpily, school was stupid. He despised whichever secret spy from Earth suggested it to his father. If only he could still have his private tutoring, Ichigo could have joined in. Ichigo...

Kish ran a hand through his hair something out the window caught his eye, Pai and Taruto. They stood across the square under a small tree, yes, the environment was gradually getting better, but it was still bad compared to the jungle of foliage they used to have.

Anyway his previous comrades were there, and they looked serious, Kish couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed as he remembered his tantrum from the last time they met. But he couldn't, no, _wouldn't _give up Ichigo just yet. It was small, but there was a feeling of hope inside him that Ichigo was considering about giving in. He had had numerous moments where they were as close as he longed for and there were the moments where she screamed she hated him; and cursed him before he left the room, leaving her to cry. Kish moved into the desk aisle preparing himself to reason with his friends, when someone stepped in his way. A girl with waist length peach hair smiled in what Kish thought was a little creepy, her eyes shined feverish with excitement. Whoever she was she clearly thought whatever conversation that would occur would lead somewhere, it wouldn't. Atleast, not while Ichigo existed.

"Hi Kishu-sempai." she giggled.

"Sempai..." Kish thought this sounded familiar.

"Yes.. its a respect term Kishu sempai! It-"

"Im aware what it means." Kish shrugged, "I just wondered why you were using it."

"Well..I know you like Japanese culture and all... So Ruka researched it and I thought I would call you sempai!" the girl smiled, a smirk playing at her lips as her female classmates watched astounded at her confidence.

"Who's Ruka?" Kish frowned, Ruka froze a little taken back.

"M-me, sempai. I'm Ruka! "

"Oh yeah, I remember now."Kish replied, usually he would have made an effort, him being so charming and all... But he was to tired and he really wanted to see Pai and Taruto.

"Im sorry, would you rather me call you Kishu kun?" Ruka smiled her creepy smile again. Kish's fists clenched and his brow creased as he remembered...The one who had come between he and Ichigo.

It had lead to a monstrous battle between him and the Blue Knight. Kish had gone so insane he had even nearly crushed Ichigo under the warehouse he purposely collapsed for the Blue Knight.

_"Ichigo!" Kish roared as the Mew dodged around him, a aqua blue aura encasing her, time seemed to slow down as she sprinted to the warehouse containing the Blue Knight. Just as Ichigo dove through the door, the bolt of energy from Kish's sai reached it, hitting the warehouse with maximum impact. Kish felt the force fly towards him, knocking him back as it encased the warehouse. Kish stared in horror as the warehouse crumbled, coming down, with his kitten still inside._

_"Ichigo..." he muttered feebly before stopping, the warehouse caught on itself preventing further collapse. Just underneath in a amazing multicoloured bubble, Mew Ichigo knelt over the Blue Knight, shielding him. He looked up happily, whispering her name as she smiled._

_Kish's eyes widened as a smiling Ichigo turned to him. _

_"Please...dont kill the most important person to me.." Kishu gaped as tears formed in her beautiful pink eyes. The most important person to her... This stabbed at Kish, he fully understood but it still hurt, alot. _

Even now, after years even, Kish could still hear the caring tone of Ichigo's voice as she bleated that irritating name.

_"Aoyama kun...Aoyama kun...Aoyama kun is the only one for me..."_

Kish looked up at the girl who stared at him, looking slightly pleased with her knowledge.

"No, don't you dare use the same honorific with me that Ichigo used for that bastard."

"Exuse me?" Ruka's eye's widened. Kish leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Ruka Honda...I remember definitely now. Your the one who made Ichigo cry after her first day. I wont forgive you, and please stay away from me."

He stepped back smiling as the class looked on eager to know what had been said.

"It was nice talking Miss Honda, I have to go now, goodbye." Kish brushed past the shocked girl, who had obviously never been spoken to like that.

--

"Nya..." bubbles erupted in the clear bathwater as Ichigo surfaced, leaning back in the giant tub she propped her feet up on the taps. Gently she moved her hands through the water, creating amusing ripples.

She had so much on her mind, getting out of here was no longer her biggest worry, now she had a marriage proposal from her ex alien stalker turned prince of this alien planet.

Steam floated off the surface drifting up and condensing on the walls. Ichigo sat up more, bringing her legs up into a crouch, the more she thought of it...The more Masaya came into her mind. School had been so busy during their last years, and he had been so happy to tell her that he had been accepted into a prestigious university. Ichigo had felt a pang of pain when he had told her, of course it wouldn't be Tokyo University. It would be some exotic intelligent university far away she hadn't a chance of slipping into.

_"I want to do well in life." Masaya smiled at her, taking her hand he squeezed it lightly. "Its only a few years, I will visit you every weekend and holiday... I'm making something of myself.."_

_Ichigo nodded slowly ready to cry, she wasn't sure what to say when Masaya squeezed her hand again._

_"If I make something of myself...so I can make something for us...together."_

_These words helped a little, Ichigo smiled._

_"I understand Masaya...for us." _

_"For us."_

Ichigo let go of her grip in the bath, letting her head plunge into the luxurious waters before tears emerged.

_"Ichigo! Your reply is here!" Sakura came into the kitchen, where her husband and daughter were sat; arguing about where Ichigo was going, why she was going , who she was with and how long she would be. Ichigo looked up still frustrated, her milk splattered spoon hanging from her mouth. She spat it out ignoring the protests of her father and snatched the reply from her mother, then Ichigo raced past her up the stairs to her room. _

_"Please let me go to the same university as Masaya...." she tore the letter open, screaming in horror as half the letter came off to. Hurrying she grabbed it, only to stop halfway as her eyes scanned the letter._

_'_, thank you for taking your time to apply to our university. Unfortunately we could not accept you into our curriculum and your application has been rejected-'

_Ichigo didn't need to read anymore._

What did Ichigo care, the university had only been for Masaya. Ichigo now remembered the day they separated.

_"Masaya..."Ichigo frowned as he put his case down on the station platform. _

_"I know what you want to say Ichigo.." he frowned. "But I wont allow us to end this way, not after everything." gently he took her hands._

_"Please...we don't have to be together...but lets still see eachother every break. We can be like we always are...just not an official couple?"_

_Ichigo stared at their entwined hands amazed at his grasp on the situation. _

_"Yes...I'd like that." she looked up smiling at him, as the final boarding calls filled the background. _

_"Who knows Ichigo...maybe..you'll meet someone new." Masaya smiled, he picked up his case and kissed Ichigo's cheek._

_"Goodbye...Ichigo.. "_

_"Goodbye...Aoyama kun."_

The place in her heart refused to fill while Masaya was away. Ichigo had watched _The Notebook _with the Mews in the summer, and she saw not Allie and Noah...but her and Masaya. Okay Masaya would'nt lie in a road with her or build her a house but Ichigo still felt a connection...ish. She spluttered as she forgot to breath and water seeped in her lungs making her cough. This was irrelevant. Masaya had gradually began to melt into the past away from her life...and now... he was definitely gone. The place that refused to fill seemed to be ... filling. But it wasn't possible that the one who had helped..was her captor?

Maybe.

--

The day heat danced around Kish's face; a light relaxing breeze lifting his hair. But there was no time to relax, a fight could break out today.

"Taruto..Pai." he greeted them by name, but made no move to shake their hands.

"Kishu..." Pai replied, he also made no move. After last time they met anything could happen.

"I..I'm sorry for what happened when you came to my home."

Pai and Taruto glanced at eachother taken aback. They hadn't expected Kish to be so...formal.

"We've..come to talk about Mew Ichigo." Tartuto said bravely.

"I know, and I've stopped to reason with you both." Kish replied wondering if a smile would be worth it.

"Whats to reason?" Pai sighed. "The Mews need Mew Ichigo back. And if you won't give her back the Mews will attack...they do have one planned."

Kish froze, his calm face twisted into a snarl.

"What if Ichigo doesn't want to leave?" he snapped. "Why cant you face the fact she might actually be happy with me?"

Taruto opened his mouth to argue when Pai stopped him, the eldest alien stood silently for a moment musing.

"He's right Taruto, all of us have been so caught up in this...none of us have actually considered Mew Ichigo's reaction to this. It may be she is happy in Kishu's care."

"You should understand Tart..." Kish raised an eyebrow at the younger alien. "You little pudding muncher."

"Shut up!" Tart cried his voice broke at the end and he turned scarlet red. About to teleport away Kish grabbed his arm.

"Tart I feel your the one who can help me, Mew Purin will listen to you. I want you to tell her Ichigo is well and ask her to hold off the Mew attack. And ask her to give Ichigo a chance to decide what she wants, not what the Mews want?"

Tart stared at him the unexpected speech sinking in. "I guess I could..." he nodded.

"Yes, I'll do that." Tart looked at Pai. The three nodded solemnly, the memories of their last battle with the Mews still painful.

"Thanks." Kish smiled lightly before he turned, setting off home.

--

Ichigo yawned heaving herself out of the tub; she grabbed a towel wrapping up her hair before reaching for her silk dressing gown.

She did'nt know how it did it, probably the atmosphere but she always dried of almost immediately after a bath here. The antique clock in her room ticked, the noise echoing in her ears. When Kish got home...As if on cue Ichigo's ears pricked as she distantly heard a door click. The redhead pulled her hair from the towel and tore off the gown, she ran to the dresser pulling out underwear and a casual floral summer dress. With one last wring of her hair over the sink, she combed it quickly, dropping the comb with surprise as the door behind her opened.

"Ichigo..."

Ichigo gulped, now was the moment of truth.

"Kishu..." she frowned. "I..um."

"C'mere." Kish pushed the balcony doors open and lead her out. "I suppose I should have told you about myself."

"Its okay, your father did it all..."

Neither knew what to say, their minds were fogged with the memories they had brought up and what might or would happen in the not to distant future.

"I...told off that Ruka girl today. " Kish shrugged and he was positive he heard a 'bitch' from Ichigo. He couldn't help but laugh,

"Well thank you..." Ichigo smiled. She pulled at a strand of her hair. "Kishu whats a harf?" she asked remembering her meeting with his father today.

Kish blushed slightly and looked at her.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked.

"Your father asked if I had been raised in one when I forgot to shut the door..."

"Oh God..." Kish ran his fingers through his hair and his palms down his face. "Its...a term in our language that can mean...a brothel."

"Oh!" Ichigo blushed furiously, her first meeting with the King and he already thought of her as a prostitute.

"I'm sorry..." Kish chuckled his eyes gleaming now.

"Its not your fault..." Ichigo cut off seeing his look.

"Not for that...for this." Kish pulled her in and kissed her passionately, but Ichigo didn't pull back. Her arms folded around his neck as he tried to pull away, she kissed up his neck smiling.

"I love premonitions." she heard Kish whisper but before she could say anything he hoisted her up by her thighs, and pressed her back against the cooling wall. She cupped his face and showered his lips with kisses, he hadn't gotten ecstasy, but doses of mouthwatering strawberries.

* * *

**Ruka - The 'ka' in her name means 'good looking' or 'beautiful' making it seem like she is a very pretty alien. But she doesn't compare to our Ichigo. :') **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

* * *

Purin panted running through the street, it was really hot and the cloak she had to wear for disguise was very thick and heavy. Eventually she stopped at a corner, leaning on the wall to catch her breath. Yes, Pudding Fong had run out of breath, the amazing acrobatic girl . But again the cloak was very heavy for her tiny little body, "Taru...!" she breathed determinedly and continued to run down another street until she spotted the familiar brunette boy waiting for her. "Taru Taru!" she squealed grabbing him into a big bear hug.

"Hey! Watch it!" Tart huffed squirming in the yellow Mew's strangely strong grasp.

"Purin has missed you so much na no da!"

"Uh..oh well maybe I missed..." he stopped meeting her huge chocolate eyes glinting with glee. "Maybe I missed your candy drops."

Purin dug in her pocket pulling a candy out wrapped in shiny red packaging. She tugged the wrapper off shoving it in Tart's mouth. His eyes widened slightly and he chewed for a moment before swallowing, "Pudding, me and Pai wanna talk to you guys, its about Mew Ichigo."

"Ichigo onee chan?" Purin's own eyes widened now, "Is she okay na no da?"

"Yeah shes fine but that's kinda what we wanna talk to you about." slowly he took Purin's hand; she looked down before nodding slowly. Gripping Tart's hand like a vice, she set off marching him down the street as he tried to hold in a scream.

--

"We're asking you to hold off the attack please. We know your worried about Mew Ichigo but did you consider she might be happy where she is?" Tart finished holding his breath as he stared at the Mews.

"No, absolutely not." Mint sniffed, "Ichigo was violently kidnapped, she couldn't possibly be happy..." she glanced at her surroundings. "On such a..under privileged planet."

"No, your wrong. " Zakuro replied making Mint blush. "These guys are right, all of us have been so wrapped up in this we never thought how Ichigo feels, and Pai and Taruto must have been given this message from the source, so maybe Ichigo wants us to let her decide."

"But what about her and Masaya's wedding?" Lettuce tilted her head, "The pretend one I mean, even though they're separated now, I'm sure that Ichigo and Aoyama are still in love."

"Maybe they were." Ryou joined in. "But if we're being asked to consider Ichigo's opinion on this it may be she doesn't feel that way about Masaya anymore."

"I think we should give Ichigo onee sama a chance to say how she feels." Purin said clinging to Tart's arm. "Tar Tar tells me Kishu was really upset everyone assumed Ichigo was being held a slave."

"Mew Ichigo may have been sold to Kishu's family as a slave but she's treated as guest really." Pai shrugged, the Mews glanced at eachother.

"So we all agree," Zakuro nodded, "We do nothing until we hear from Ichigo."

--

Today was sunny, it was regularly sunny here. Ichigo pulled the screen door across her walk in wardrobe and looked through it for something nice to wear. She selected a more cultural dress, she was really beginning to like the traditional clothes of Kishu's planet. The dress had a sliver breast plate, holding onto rolls of soft fabric with a creamy tint, the remaining fabric that draped across the floor a dyed lilac. She pulled it on smiling happily as the fabric smoothed across her skin, pushing her hair up into a low sophisticated chignon. Since she had been here the atmosphere had done wonders for her hair, it had grown and turned more red with a natural shine. Ichigo smoothed the dress down before walking out of her dressing room back into the bedroom, she stopped suddenly seeing a very beautiful woman sat on a chair. The woman didn't notice her come in, and continued to stare out of the window from her seat, her clear eyes reflecting the sunshine. Ichigo took a step closer and the woman looked up, she smiled standing up, wearing an equally beautiful dress to Ichigo's; the main part pure white silk with silk rose appliques, and the sleeves layers and layers of sugar pink chiffon.

"Welcome Ichigo, I'm sorry during your stay I haven't had time to introduce myself properly."

"Its..okay." Ichigo nodded slowly, she blushed lightly, was she supposed to know who this woman was?

"I'm Queen Himeko." the woman smiled again and Ichigo curtsied quickly.

"Its a pleasure to meet you your majesty." Ichigo said surprised when the Queen laughed.

"Please, you don't need to do that, I'd like it if we could be friends, for my son."

Ichigo stared at her as she got up turning around, a waterfall of caramel coloured hair cascading down her back. Kishu's mother was very beautiful. "I had some tea for us put out in the garden." slowly Ichigo nodded following the queen, they walked casually side by side through the extravagant palace.

"I suppose you know what Kishu would like, I beleive my husband told you."

"Oh yes," Ichigo replied, was she trying to guilt trip her into marrying Kishu? She blinked when sunlight hit her face as they ventured into the garden, she sat at the granite garden table with Himeko. The queen waited until the tea was served and they were alone before she spoke.

"Ichigo, I know how it feels to be in a position like this."

Ichigo looked up from stirring her tea. "You..do?"

Himeko nodded, "I was born into a particularly wealthy family, I come from a family of...aristocrats you would call them." she began. "When I was sixteen I fell in love with a boy from a working class background, infact he came from one of the poorest families around. But I didn't care, I loved him."

Ichigo nodded confused, but this was the queen, married to the king. Was Kishu's mother not happily married to his father?

"My family didn't approve of course, after our original planet began to collapse they needed a back up plan, if they didn't secure a financial future then they would lose everything." she frowned slightly. "My mother knew the queen before me, as did my father the king, they were looking for a bride for their son..." Himeko looked up at Ichigo's face.

"Do not get me wrong Ichigo, I love Kazuo so much," she frowned, "He's my everything, he just wasn't my first everything."

"I understand..." Ichigo nodded thinking back to Masaya on Earth.

"As you could predict I was unwillingly engaged to Kazuo, I wasn't happy at all. Kazuo knew I wasn't also, yet he didn't force me to love him."

"A week later the planet totally collapsed, people died as you know, we lost alot. That's how I lost Aito. But Kazuo..he let me grieve, he let me cry and he let me insult him even though he was my superior. And then when I thought I had nothing more to lose my father was among those whose bodies refused to adapt to our new planet. He died of pneumonia."

"This time Kazuo didn't let me grieve, he wouldn't let me sit around and think of what and whom I'd lost, he entertained me everyday for a month, because he loved me. And I was to ignorant to open my heart to two loves, but the heart can Ichigo, you cant not love another because you promised your heart to the first. There is enough love for everyone you choose, its only if you choose to promise someone your love."

Ichigo sat totally dumbfounded, maybe...maybe the reason she had refused Kish so outright was because she didn't contemplate his love, didn't realise that she could love him too if she looked past his flaws.

"What I'm trying to say here Ichigo, " Himeko spoke again, "Is I cannot force you to love my son, but I would like you to open your heart to him, to see if you can love him as a lover even though you already have loved another. And if you can't..then please let him down gently."

"I don't think I can open my heart yet." Ichigo replied, "I don't think I can open it until I'm sure where the other love is going."

Himeko nodded, "Then I have a proposition, I...I can send you to Earth temporarily..if that would help." Ichigo gasped,

"Yes..yes it would..so much!"

Himeko giggled, "I'm glad you understand me Ichigo."

---

It was three forty six pm in Tokyo when Ichigo arrived, if she hadn't known the aliens were aliens and personally met them, she would have noted them down as magic Tolkien elves. It rained horrifically much to Ichigo's fortune, as she had dressed for bad weather. She wrapped the comfy coat around her tighter and opened her umbrella before she stepped out into the downpour, quickly she trotted down the busy street until she reached a little cafe, how ironic she thought. Shaking the umbrella dry she took it down stepping inside, it was half full of hungry customers chatting in their own private conversations. Spotting Masaya in the corner she walked over sitting down smiling.

"Ohiyo Masaya." she grinned and he laughed. "Ohiyo Ichigo-chan, except it isn't morning."

"Oh. Yeah I knew..." she giggled. Stupid planet time difference.

"I'm glad you called." Masaya nodded thoughtfully, unsure where this was going.

"I am to." Ichigo smiled, she wasn't sure how to tell him she had got here thanks to an alien queen.

"So..." Masaya sighed looking at her still thoughtful. "Is there...an us?"

Ichigo took his hands across the table. "Of course there is," she sighed, " There always was an us and there always will be an us..." she trailed off before continuing. "Just not as we knew it."

Masaya stared at her, taking it in. "I see...so you did meet someone."

"You could say that yes." Ichigo sighed retracting her hands.

"Do I know him?"

"Kinda..." she replied trying to think off a way to explain it all.

"Kinda?"

"Its Kishu." Ichigo burst out, what way would change the impact? Masaya leaned back surprised.

"Oh..." there was silence for a moment before he leaned forward again. "Well I can't say I understand really..after everything that happened."

Ichigo nodded slowly looking down. "I thought that..."

"But Ichigo...if he makes you happy and he looks after you. I have no objections."

Ichigo looked up again smiling, of course she could trust him to be so mature about this. "Thank you Masaya."

"Just please look after yourself?" he asked smiling the cute smile Ichigo always dreamt would be smiled at her. "I will, I promise you I'm safe where I am."

They didn't talk much walking back to the station, Ichigo found herself repeating 'What nice weather' just like their first date,despite the weather was awful. They sat on a platform bench waiting, when Masaya turned to her.

"Ichigo, I respect your wishes and everything...but should anything happen, I'll always be here to protect you."

Ichigo nodded politely, should something happen she would have Kish to protect her.

"I won't stop loving you Masaya,"Ichigo said to him, "I cannot stop, I've just realised I love Kishu more. We can love more than one person, and I love you both."

"Thats complicated but I get the gist." Masaya replied leaning his head back. "I will never stop loving you either Ichigo, even if I meet someone, I might love them less than you. Because I was the Blue Knight, I'm sworn to protect you."

"I understand that. But Kishu is my love, and I would die for him. Its took me awhile, but somewhere I unlocked this and it was like an eruption of love...No matter what I've been told.." her mind drifted back to Himeko. "I don't think I can love you the way I did anymore. Only as a someone who I once loved." Eventually the train arrived and they got up, Masaya hugged Ichigo tightly ; awhile ago she would have desired nothing but this. But now her feelings had changed, it was no longer a hug between lovers.

"Goodbye Ichigo."

---

Kishu frowned gazing out across the balcony, Pai and Taruto had told him the Mews accepted that Ichigo's opinion was the ultimate one, but he worried. What if she really didn't want to marry him, feelings were confusing, her affection to him could have only been temporary. Slightly he winced, remembering the night in Tokyo where he sat on a rooftop, and it actually hurt to love her. It was the most excruciating pain ever, his chest had closed in gradually, getting tighter and tighter until he couldn't breath and everything was a black facade. Why, why didn't she love him? Kish's eyes widened and he gasped for breath realising it was happening all over again, he turned quickly to move inside when someone gently grabbed his arms. He stopped, coming face to face with the red headed beauty. The one he loved, the one he would never stop loving, the one... who could kill him with her words. She leaned closer moving, and whispered the cure in his ear.

"I want to marry you."

* * *

**I love emotional chapters, there so much fun to write. Even if sometimes they are sad blergh. I would like lots of reviews please...please? **

**Himeko = It means princess child, I thought it would be very fitting for her being the Queen and all even if she wasn't born royal.**

**Kazuo = It means first born son, so obviously he's King because he is the eldest son and inherited the throne blah blah blah.**


	12. Chapter 12

**As I promised this chapter is dedicated to Rizu Neko-Chan! I hope I got this to you in time!**

**mysticalwater - That's a nono. We do not say that bad word. And no they didn't make love...yet.**

* * *

Ichigo smiled contentedly as she perched on the window seat, bathing her face in the coruscating morning sun. So this is how it felt to be engaged, to float about in a bewildered daze oblivious to all around you. Glancing again at her _'fiancé' _across the room, an enjoyable feeling of adornment and affection filled her heart. Ever since Ichigo accepted Kishu's proposal last night she felt invincible, nothing around her could shatter her perfectly assembled future life. And today she got to announce to everyone she and Kishu were officially to be wed! Suddenly, like an irritating splinter, a hairline crack appeared in Ichigo's assembled future life. Kishu was the alien who had battled with her for his people's possession of the Earth, the one who had stalked her endlessly and been the center of many of the Mews annoyances. What would they say, or do when they found she was to be wed to that alien? Only time would tell, but for now she thought , as her husband to be stood up from his seat and walked over; grasping her hand and smiling tightly, she could share the news with the people who would truly rejoice with her.

The King and Queen ate every morning in the breakfast room, awhile after she had come to this palace, after she gave in slightly to Kishu, Ichigo was daily invited to dine with them. Each time she had declined, to afraid to be in the presence of her alien stalkers parents, never mind the rulers of the planet she was slave to. The queen was now one of Ichigo's most admired friends, and it was she Ichigo was bursting to tell the news to. As the biracial couple approached the gleaming wooden door which lead to the breakfast room, Kishu squeezed Ichigo's hand agitated.

"Ichigo...I..."

Ichigo turned to face him, "W-what is it?" she asked anxiously. Kish frowned slightly.

"Last night before you told me you accepted my proposal, I was thinking back to a time where I sat alone on Tokyo's building top and it actually hurt to love you." he said trailing off, unsure how to finish it.

"It physically hurt?" Ichigo's eyes widened, she knew the aching of being denied someone you love.

"Yes..my chest would close it and everything would fade away into darkness, and I couldn't feel anything but this stabbing inside my chest. I think it was my heart breaking." he replied.

Ichigo didn't know what to say, she held onto his hand tenderly, her eyes staring at the floor.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I could love more than one person. And there Aoyama-san was the only one I loved, and in all honesty Kishu..you did hurt me both physically and emotionally."

"That's something I wanna forget, I'm a bad person I won't deny that." Kishu shrugged. "But now I just want to apologize and say, koneko chan, you've made me so happy."

Ichigo nodded, her lips tugging into a grin, "I'm happy too Kish, for the first time in a little while actually." then she stopped looking up at him. "But what about my friends, I don't want to lose them yet I don't know if they'll approve at all."

"I have the same problem with my friends," Kish admitted, things had been very rough with Pai and Tart even though they had began to patch things up. "You have to think seriously about this, if they aren't happy for you, are they true friends?"

"I fought for the Earth's existence with them Kish!" Ichigo frowned deeply, what was this about?

"I know!" Kish replied, sighing. "Its just something I had to ask myself...How about later on we go and visit your friends? Or you can go alone even."

"You'd let me do that?" Ichigo smiled.

"Of course, your my fiancée and I trust you." Kish pulled Ichigo into a warm snuggly hug, they relaxed in the embrace for a moment before jumping as a servant slipped through the opposite ajar door.

"Oh, your highness, I was just sent to fetch you by your parents. I'm terribly sorry for interrupting you." she curtsied before standing with her head bowed down.

"Its fine Iana, don't worry about it." Ichigo smiled at the young girl. Iana smiled back before ducking back into the breakfast room.

"You know her name?" Kish asked astounded.

"I do, she's very sociable." Ichigo replied, "Her brother needs an operation to prevent him from becoming blind, that's why she got a job here and when she finishes for the day she goes and helps her little sister sell matches."

Kish blinked dumbfounded, not saying another word about it he held her hand again. "C'mon lets tell my parents." he smiled leading her through. Ichigo was going to make an excellent addition to the royal family, and Kish couldn't believe his luck. Here he was, a spoilt, impolite, alien prince engaged to the most beautiful woman in existence. Karma had been so forgiving.

--

Back on Ryou's ship, the Mew's minus Purin were sat around the table in silence, waiting for the youngest girl's return.

"Shirogane san," Lettuce frowned, "We've been here for an awfully long time now, what are we supposed to tell our families?"

"Keiichiro has it all sorted Retasu." Ryou replied relaxing back into his chair, "He sent notifications to your families telling them we are all on a Cafe Mew Mew staff bonding trip in Okinawa.'

"For the first and only time ever, I wish I was on some bloody bonding trip." Mint scowled, "This atmosphere is absolutely horrific for my hair."

"Actually I quite like it, it makes mine more soft." Ryou smiled, pausing as the three stared at him, amused. Mint grinned, a way to pass away the hours had been formed.

"Shirogane! Cards on the table!"

"What cards?"

"Open the closet and come out! Are you gay?" Mint cackled deviously as Zakuro turned her attention to the ceiling and Lettuce choked on her tea.

"Surely not!" she cried frantically, but she doubted herself, had she kissed a gay man?! " Your straight, right Shirogane?"

Ryou's face twisted and morphed as more outbursts followed.

"That's why you threw yourself at Ichigo!"

"He did?!"

"I'm going to head into the kitchen area...."

"Zakuro sama knows it too!"

"She does?!"

"That's why you and Akasaka - san live together!"

"Eep!"

"SHIROGANE SAN IS GAY?" Purin squealed running through the door, "Na no da! Lets braid each others hair na no da!"

"Thats why you wear so much leather, and a choker!"

"Please ignore this!" Lettuce gasped seeing Pai and Tart stood behind Pudding, confused and anxious looks on their faces. "Its just a game! Right Minto?"

"I'll say!"

"Well I'm sorry to intrude your game." an additional voice commented, everybody froze.

"I-Ichigo onee sama?" Pudding crowed shoving the aliens aside, Ichigo stood just at the door in a beautiful white velvet cloak; with a royal gaurd a few steps behind. Together they surged forward glomping her to the ground, she laughed hugging them all and looking up at Ryou she narrowed her eyes.

"Thats why you hated me wasn't it, because you were jealous I was female."

"They said gay not a transvestite!"

"So you admit it?" Mint grinned and they burst into giggles holding onto each other tightly.

"Oh Ichigo, are you okay?" Lettuce asked smiling at her best friend.

"Did Kishu treat you terribly?" Mint frowned. "We'll take care of him!"

"Yes and no..kinda. Guys can I tell you what happened?" Ichigo laughed as her teammates detached themselves.

"Go ahead Ichigo onee sama!" Pudding grinned pulling Tart next to her.

"Well... as you know I was sold as a slave to Kishu and his family...but I haven't been a slave really. It was so miserable at first guys, but now..well. I'm happy with Kishu." Ichigo blushed happily to herself as the others gasped.

"How can you be happy with him? I mean after how he treated you?" Lettuce asked cautiously.

"I know..." Ichigo sighed, "But I've come to love Kishu so much..infact..that's why I'm also here." she took a deep breath. "Me and Kishu are to be married."

The Mews sat completley flabbergasted; they didn't know what to say, or who to look at.

"That's why we asked you to hold off your attack." Pai murmured nervously, "We knew Kishu had proposed and we took his advice and we let Mew Ichigo decide, she willingly wants to stay and marry Kishu."

"She'll be well looked after," Tart nodded, "Even if she is a hag." he ignored Ichigo's murderous glare and ducked her swipe. "Kishu's family is the royal family, the live in the palace."

"Pudding-chan has seen it.." Pudding was the first Mew to speak up. "Its soooo big, and soooo palacey. Ichigo san will be a real princess!"

"Kish is a prince?" Now the other three did not know what to comment on, Ichigo's marriage or that crazy Kish was a prince? Suddenly there was a random bleep and Masha flew over to Ichigo and rubbed himself against her cheek fondly.

"Thank you Masha!" Ichigo giggled kissing her fluffy companion exultantly. Zakuro smiled softly,

"Well if you are happy Ichigo, and safe..I guess I speak for all off us when I extend my congratulations."

"I want you all to be my bridesmaids!" Ichigo squealed, "And your invited to my engagement ball, and we're going to have a special Mew Mew bridal shower!"

"Aren't we supposed to plan that for you?" Mint smirked. Ichigo stopped blushing a little before laughing, "Who cares? I'm getting married!"

--

The room was acrimoniously dark, which helped to hide all the feculence inside it. Sat on a disintegrating throne like chair, the seated glowered at the halycon hologram before them. "So the prince is getting married...?" they grunted in a hoarse voice. Something next to them writhed and muttered a sentence in an inhuman language. Laughing the enthroned one grinned, "I thought so too, I'll kill them all if I have to.."

* * *

**I had a big Kishigo bit for you at the ball, but I think I'm going to make it into a big Kishigo chappie (: **

**But to be difficult I demand 10 reviews or more! fufufufufu. Even you have to review different chappies fufufufu. i love you all.**


	13. Chapter 13

YOU GAVE ME 10 REVIEWS LIKE I ASKED, SO NOW I GIVE YOU NEXT CHAPTER LIKE YOU ASK. SEE HOW EASY THIS IS?! iloveyouall.

**In all honesty, I haven't watched Tokyo Mew Mew inawhile.. After I watch all the episodes from an anime I love I slowly move on.. But now I'm done with Ouran (*otaku burst*HUNNY SEMPAI! KWA! ) I went back to watch TMM and OMG I totally forgot how hot Kishu can be with his gorgey eyes! And I remembered how much I love Kishigo. LONG LIVE KISHIGO. **

**(But don't you think Mia Ikumi was a little silly not pairing them?) Your opionions are gladly welcome, even if your not a pairing shipper. BUT THEN WHY ARE YOU READING A KISHIGO FIC?!? No but do post opions.**

**Now. *cough* FANFIC.**

**And one last before fic note. I was so sad to hear about the loss of posiekitty on deviant art who died in open heart surgery. She was 14, how sad is that?**

**R.I.P posiekitty**

**

* * *

**

The night tonight would be a historical one, the future King and his fiancée were holding their engagement ball at last, in the grand ballroom of the palace. The fiancée herself was still in her room getting ready,because as her friends knew, she was always late.

Ichigo frowned as she smudged his lipstick again, growling she clenched the tube considering pulverising it.

"Madame?" a dress maid raised an eyebrow, Ichigo unclenched the tube slightly and dabbed at her lips with a tissue. She hated this maid, she was stuck up and well to often repeated to Ichigo, 'a princess does _not-' _

_"Well screw you horseface!" _Ichigo thought triumphantly before her personal maid, the lovley Konoka leaned in. "Your thinking out loud again miss!" she whispered blushing slightly herself. Freezing Ichigo glanced at the head maid, who turned up her nose now and pretended to be interested in one of the fruit baskets that had been sent to Ichigo that morning.

"I think its time for me to depart, and check up on the Queen." the maid said stiffly and Ichigo nodded quickly. "Yes, you do that Anal."

"Amal!" she frowned before walking out huffing. Ichigo stuck her tongue out at the door, "This is all her fault," she frowned. "I hate lipstick! It isn't right for me!"

"Its okay miss, Amal also "suggests" these things to the Queen too." Konoka grabbed a tissue and wiped the lipstick off of Ichigo's lips. "Just go without miss, nobody will notice and your already beautiful without."

"Thank you!" Ichigo smiled hugging her maid really quickly she stood up and slipped into her dress, a simple yet beautiful pale pink chiffon one, with crossing spaghetti straps.

Konoka giggled nodding with approval as there was a knock on the door, Kishu opened it, wearing the traditional formal clothes from his planet's culture.

"I'm sorry, I know lots of people requested I wear the traditional engagement dress but its so...unusual." Ichigo frowned slightly. The traditional dress was hideous, it looked liked some wannabe designer had stapled potato sacks together.

"That one is hideous...I'm glad you didn't wear it because..you look stunning koneko." Kish grinned cutley even blushing a little. Ichigo smiled happily and pecked him on the cheek, "Lets go, fiancé!"

"Okay fiancée koneko!"

--

The engagement ball was bustling with high class aliens and nobles, some had come from different planets even, to pay their respects. Ichigo had learnt some aliens adapted so badly to this planet, it was either move, live with a handicap or die. She didn't regret anything about saving Earth of course, but that newfound knowledge made her feel slightly guilty. Pretty sure she was done with greeting everyone she stood still, looking for either her Mew teamates or Kish, frowning as she couldn't see any of them she was about to venture into the shark tank of this society when someone grabbed her from behind, and threw her over their shoulder. Due to hiding herself in the corner near the doors, Ichigo's kidnap went unoticed, after her captor didn't mutter a word Ichigo panicked, she was being kidnapped! She would be held to ransom! She didn't have her pendant!

"Pummedownyou-" she was cut short as her captor swung her down into his arms and kissed her sweetly, supporting her neck with one of his warm hands.

"Kish.." she breathed relieved and giggly, getting a sugar rush from the kiss, and probably the fourteen alien style brownies she had stolen from the palace kitchen before the ball.

"I thought..we could go in here." he smiled pulling her into one of the state rooms. He wrapped his arms around her gently and breathed in her powdery smell, did all females smell this way or just his kitten? Maybe just his kitten...

"Pretend we're at a party..."Ichigo whispered in his ear, "Its just us dancing softly to the music.."

"We are aren't we?" Kishu smirked holding onto her, he had longed for this moment since he first met, well _kissed_, haha his little kitten. Slowly he began to waltz her around the room, finally she was his! This moment was perfect, he felt a strange hollow feeling inside his chest, before it also felt like bubbles were erupting and his heart ached, because he was so happy!

"Now..."Ichigo spoke up again and Kishu listenend intently, for his lady's command. "We're suddenly attacked by a deadly enemy! They're very anti royalist you see... and their troops are swarming in, attacking; people are screaming and fleeing. People are _dying, _yet you stay. And you promise to protect me."

"I'd die for you kitten..." Kish moaned going to kiss her, when her finger gently pressed against his lips.

"But thats not what I want, you won't die. You'll fight them, you'll fight for me..like on Earth." she whispered remembering her beloved, then her nemesis, flying about in rage brandishing his sharpened sai. Kishu didn't lack killer instinct, he didn't lack the gut to do it. She had gotten in his way each time, prevented him, because he lacked _her _to complete him. Had she have loved him then even and still couldn't permit him to kill Masaya, she still wouldn't have realised this. Unbeknown to her, he had and it sent him into fits of uncontrolable rage and terror,terror that for once in his life he had found a weakness, and rage that he couldn't stop it.

"I'll fight them all off for you." he replied softly his face buried in her red locks. "I'll kill them if they try to interfere in our love."

"Can we go back to the ballroom?" Ichigo smiled, "I want to show everyone our love."

"Of course we can..." Kish smiled,lifting her up he carried her again back towards the ballroom.

"Kishhhhu!" she squeled laughing, "Put me down!Everyone will look!"

"I want them to."Kish replied, "I want them all to know that your mine!" he added put her down reluctantly, she grabbed his hand, pulling him back to the ballroom, neither one of them noticing the hooded figure in the shadows who smirked, and followed them into the ballroom.

Slowly Ichigo waltzed with Kish around the room, blushing furiously as she heard people comment on how cute the pair was, even for different species. She was so happy, so happy, happy happy happy ha- "Exuse me sir."

Ichigo looked up as the pair stopped, a waiter frowned looking at Kishu.

"There's been an incident in the kitchen, involving a Master Taruto and Miss Purin and a pile of tart cakes..."

"Oh..I better go then.." he looked at Ichigo, "Tart won't admit it but..."

"I know." she giggled, "You can go."

"Find yourself another partner..for now if you like." he whispered kissing her cheek.

"What about you nya?" Ichigo pouted, Kish grinned flexing slightly. "Just brag about me, there's so much to work with." he smirked strutting away. Ichigo stared after him, there, there went the cocky Kishu she thought had dissappeared. Not that she minded him anymore...but god he was cocky. Turning around she spotted Ryou in the midst of the dancers, frowning as Lettuce stepped on his feet,

"I'm so sorry Shirogane!" she wailed flailing about, but Ryou sighed fondly leading her on. He looked alittle to busy to dance...Ichigo giggled to herself, glancing around she smirked, Akasaka-san to! It seemed Mint dained to show off her dancing skills, but if anybody were to represent the human race Ichigo would pick Mint anyway. Her next glance fell on..Pai. He stood on the side frowning at a group of female aliens who were next to him squaking. Maybe not, Ichigo felt if she asked Pai he would pulverise her with his cold stare...but she was going to be his superior soon!

"Tehehe." Ichigo grinned slyly sliding over to Pai she stopped next to him. "Hi, tehehe."

"No."

"Wha? Nya! I haven't even asked you yet!" Ichigo frowned.

"I don't care to dance."

"I order you, as your -" Ichigo stopped stepping back as Pai's cold stare, yes, pulverised her.

"As my what? Future queen? Please don't forget Mew Ichigo, that at the moment your not even my planet's princess. Right now, your status is merely a royal fiancée." he sighed. Never one to give up, (except at times...) Ichigo grinned at him.

"I know you wanna dance." she giggled. "With someone." Pai glared at her.

"No I don't want to dance with anyone!"

"Not even .... Zakuro sama?"

"What?!" Pai spluttered. "No, I don't." he replied stiffly his gaze sliding over the tall elegant model, clad in a silky violet gown, sipping her wine elegantly as she stared out the window.

"ZAKURO! PAI WANTS TO DANCE WITH YOU!"

One should never mess with an genius alien, even if your engaged to their ruler, even if their name is associated with yummy pastry. Because they WILL lock you outside on the the balcony, before glaring at you through the glass, smirking as you paw at it miserably. Then they will proceed to tell the onlookers you were a bit flushed, and fancied some air, so the onlookers will turn away, and nobody can hear you 'NYA!' because the genius alien has blocked the doorway with a cart of cake. Mmm. Cake.

"Exuse me...princess." Ichigo turned, to see a cloaked person stood on the balcony with her. It didn't feel right, at all. How did they get there? "Um..yes?" she asked nervously. The cloaked shuffled forward and next, there was a flash of fangs, a hiss, and the scream of Ichigo Momomiya.

**What happened?! I know I said Kishigo chappie but it came out little short and I needed to add evil pplz fufu.**

**Don't mess with Pai, nerds will hurt you. Mmm.. cake.**

**Another 10 reviews perhaps? xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, sorry I took longer to update but school has started now and after the first day I practically crawled home and just wanted a shower and bed. I guess its cause I'm usually nocturnal. And maybe cause I cried at 911 footage and crying makes me tired. Soo I kinda passed out in bed and my conciseness is starting to knaw at me...Forgive me for not updating quickly now, I'm so so tired. Zzzz...**

**AND OH YEAH. I has a plot for a new Kishigo fic! Aha, but after or I'm less busy with this one. And first I'd like to hear whether you guys think its a good plot. Would you like to hear the plot?**

* * *

Whatever had just attacked, was going for the kill and Ichigo was its prey. She ducked the attack narrowly as the figure flew at her, fangs bared. Ichigo continued to scream, hoping the inside crowd would hear her. Skirting around the enemy she went to run across the balcony when she slipped on the skirt of her dress, and plummeted to the hard ground. She winced as the concrete floor grazed and scratched her exposed arms, but she couldn't afford to stop and relieve herself. Scrambling up Ichigo rolled out of her predator's range as they extended a grey skinned _scaly _arm towards her, flexing long repugnant nails.

"Who are you?" she cried, pulling off her strappy heels and flinging one at 'it'; while holding onto the other as a hammer like weapon. The shoe was a pointless and unaffective attack as it merely batted the heel away like a pestering fly. Ichigo received no answer to her question either, instead the creature grabbed her wrist, wrenching the other heel from her grasp. She cried out in pain at it's constricting hand settled into her skin, squeezing the bloodflow shut. With her free hand Ichigo went to push her attacker away until they grabbed this wrist to, imitating the same painful airtight grasp.

"Ge-t off o-of me!" she screeched kicking their gut, they recoiled back atleast releasing their hold on her.

"Mew Mew Ichigo-" Ichigo cut off, she didn't have her pendant! What had Kishu done with it? The attacker struck her across the face, sending her to the ground. Then they lifted her by the neck, sniffing slightly as if evaluating her, if they were they had found something of interest to them. Their jaws snapped open, strange purple saliva dripping from their fangs, Ichigo screamed waiting for them to bite down, when she was suddenly cut off, her voice had gone! No, not only her voice, Ichigo wanted to gasp but she couldn't her breath was slowly going to! She felt hollow and numb, to weak to move she hung limply staring as a teal aura lifted from her body, floating into the darkness of her attacker's hood, where she assumed it went into the mouth. Unable to breath Ichigo's chest hurt, craving oxygen, the pain double as her skin began to dry up, the moisture getting sucked up to. If she had the water levels in her body, Ichigo would cry. She was going to die. But she couldn't, all she could do was slowly feel herself die.

--

"Pai where's Ichigo?" Kishu frowned approaching him. "I can't find her anywhere." Pai sighed, guiltily glancing at the balcony doors, Kish followed his stare, remembering the time Tart ate all the Chunky Munky cereal, the _last _box specially imported from Earth; and as punishment they locked him out.

"You didn't!" he growled not bothering to interrogate him he ran over and shoved the cart away grabbing the handle he paused, seeing through the glass. He froze up, all his body tightening and his eye's widened, as he saw the life being sucked out of his kitten.

"ICHIGO!" he roared ignoring everyone's stares, he tore at the handle crying out in frustration as it was jammed. He had to use other methods, but..wait..why couldn't he teleport! With no other way, Kish took aim and kicked the glass, watching as the antique work shattered before him. Then he leapt through the frame rugby tackling his kitten's attacker. Ichigo fell to the ground crying out in pain before she gasped for air and passed out, Kish pinned down this enemy, summoning his sai.

"Who are you!" he roared spotting their flaky grey scales. "_What _are you? I'm going to kill you!" Bringing down his sai he gasped as they hit the ground, the attacker had disappeared.

"Ichigo!" he threw down his sai and ran over to her and lifted her up into his arms, he turned to see Mew Zakuro and Ryou by the door frowning.

"What was that?!" Zakuro glared.

"I don't know, but I'll kill it if it dare's show up again."

"Ichigo is hurt because of you!" Zakuro replied loudly, "Where's her Mew pendant?" she growled at Kishu's frown. "I thought so, maybe if she'd had it to defend herself she wouldn't be hurt!"

Ryou grabbed Zakuro's arm, "Zakuro," he frowned and she sighed.

"I guess I went to far, but lets just get Ichigo to the palace infirmary fast."

--

Ow. Slowly, Ichigo's eyelashes fluttered open, where was she? Gasping slightly, she realised she was floating in thin air. Except...it didn't look like thin air. Ichigo seemed to be floating in another dimension, a blue one with constant pulsations of light. Her body hurt alot, it all ached and throbbed and she had a terrible migraine. She remembered her attacker, was...was she dead? Was this the afterlife? Despite her unkown current situation, Ichigo couldn't help but admit to herself the afterlife was a bit of a let down. Ichigo gasped again, in slight pain and surprise as her body lowered to the ground, well, she couldn't see a ground but she could stand on it. Everywhere was silent, and rather eerie, she didn't want to move incase the rest of the 'ground' wasn't really there.

"H-hello?" Ichigo called out wincing as her raspy throat stung. Was she alone? Trapped even? Suddenly Ichigo's ears pricked up, as her hearing detected a distant tapping noise. She braced herself, for whatever it may be, when the noise disappeared, and a huge mound of light pulsated infront of her, pushing her back slightly, as a small girl appeared before Ichigo. Ichigo stared at her, was she an alien? She was pale like Kish, but Ichigo decided she couldn't be an alien, through the little girl's chocolate brown locks, she had average ears,though they were slightly pointed like fairys. The little girl's huge matching chocolate eyes widened and she giggled grabbing Ichigo's hand. "Are you okay?" she asked tilting her head cutely.

Ichigo nodded, her throat to sore to reply. The little girl frown reaching up to touch Ichigo's cheek, but she was to short.

"Your not," she pouted. "Your hurt." gently she tugged Ichigo's arm, signalling for her to crouch lower. Ichigo did so, her own eye's widening as the little girl planted a soft kiss on Ichigo's cheek. Ichigo gasped, without the raspness, her body tingled and there was a sharp jap at her chest before all her pain cleared away.

"I can't live without you." the little girl pouted. "And I have all my family, and I really love them, so please don't get hurt okay? If you die...I die." she looked down slightly. "And I won't see my family ever again." Ichigo stared at her shocked at her words, how was she keeping this girl alive? Slowly she raised a hand, smiling as the little girl mimicked this, placing her hand on Ichigo's, palm to palm.

"So please don't die."

_Don't die._

* * *

**Sorry but its late and I gotta get up for school in 7 hours bahh! So hopefully this will tide you all over. SPOILER: WEDDING NEXT CHAPPIE. 10 REVIEWS AGAIN PLEASE?**

**And maybe you'll also find out who the little girl is. xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**This took so long because I promised you the wedding next chappie and Im a n00bfag who doesn't know what to write. Which is weird because its not like I have anything else to do anymore except look my cats. But Im already 'Cat Lady' or 'Cat Ninja' among people. No need to provoke.**

**

* * *

******

The morning arrived quickly, the morning Ichigo Momomiya was to be married. She did feel rather depressed that her parents wouldn't be here on her big day, but aliens princes, vampiric attackers... They'd never believe it. Besides, according to Shirogane, Ichigo's clone was already back on Earth, whittling away how she did everyday. Just not really her.

Slowly Ichigo heaved her body up from the satin bed sheets, the last time she would sleep alone, she couldn't help but note. Lowering her feet to the marble floor, she smiled as they instantly cooled her feet that had been heated by the insulating covers overnight, this was something Ichigo always enjoyed doing even though the palace was getting colder as winter drew closer. Yes, even this planet had seasons. Konoka walked through from the main bedroom seating area, she smiled as nervously as Ichigo. "Today is the day." she giggled cutely and Ichigo nodded. "Today is the day..." she murmured. Getting up Ichigo padded over to the mirror, she ran her hands through her hair and rubbed sleep from her eyes.

"I can't really get married today." she murmured again, Konoka glanced over alarmed. "Miss-"

"Don't worry Konoka, I'm not backing out..I'm just...a little in awe I suppose..." Ichigo replied now brushing her hair. Glancing over to the bedroom archway Ichigo walked over, staring at the white gown on a mannequin. She brushed her fingers over the fabric gently, it was so beautiful. The skirt was layers of thin taffeta, covered by a final sheet of pure white silk, the corner of the silk pulled up to about the right hip, where it was pinned in place. The bodice of the dress was plain silk also, before at the shoulder exploding out into thin delicate floaty sleeves.

Konoka gently took the dress off the mannequin, pausing slightly. "Would you like your friends to help you.."

"No Konoka, they're getting ready, and a friend is helping me." she smiled and Konoka smiled back, helping Ichigo step into the dress before fastening the back. She twisted Ichigo's hair into a bun, tying a band around her hair before fixing the veil to the bun. It streamed out down her back to the floor.

Taking her bouquet of roses Ichigo walked with Konoka to the royal chapel, where her friends stood outside in simple satin gowns, each a pale shade of their signature colours. The hugged her each, giving her a quick reassuring smile before the music began in the chapel. This wasn't the aliens way of marriage, but they had converted to the human way for a 'unique' royal wedding, which Ichigo thought a little selfish, but oh well. A million emotions rushed through Ichigo and she frowned slightly, thinking of other things to take her mind off it. She thought back to the little girl in her unconsciousness, Ichigo was alive now, so the little girl was fine right? Never the less Ichigo had confronted Kish about it after she awoke, Kish listened carefully and shrugged generally baffled.

"She sounds like a Xyon, our sister species who chose another planet to emmigrate to, they evolved slightly and their ears are than ours. Also...the facial description, Im pretty sure that a Xyon Count's daughter looks like that, or...just a dream."

So the little girl never existed.

"Miss." Ichigo looked up as Konoka stared at her wide eyed, "You have to go down now!"

"Oh my god." she muttered before stepping forward carefully, nearly all night Ichigo had nightmare's of herself falling in the aisle, before turning into the oh so familiar cat, before the aliens made her into soup. Cat soup? She had no idea why, but now..it was perfect, like a robot her feet seemed timed and moved in sync with the music. Taking a deep breath she sighed as she reached the end of the aisle, smiling at Kishu.

"You look beautiful..." he said staring at her in awe. Ichigo giggled blushing slightly, she zoned out again as the alien priest droned on, she smelt her flowers happily the sweet aroma filling her nostrils. Suddenly were the vows, making her jump hurriedly,

"I do." she heard Kishu say, with emphasised enthusiasm, typical show off Kish.

"And...Ichigo Momomiya?"

That wasn't right... but let wrong aliens...uh float. "I do." she said, a warm feeling flooding her body soaring through her veins.

"You may now kiss the bride." Ichigo turned to Kish blushing, she had done this so many times but still...She sighed relaxed as he kissed her blissfully, wrapping his arms around the waist.

"Enthusiasm much?" she whispered and he grinned.

"Why not Im marrying the most beautiful girl ever..."

"You cheeseball." Ichigo said meaning it, but those words continued to thrill.

"Im so happy your my wife.." Kish grinned squeezing her hand, "I promise I'll always be here for you."

--

Mumble, mumble. Crap, Kishu's wedding and Tart had spilt wine all over himself. He wasn't allowed the wine...but he wanted to try none the less... Spotting a maid he scampered over batting his eyes, "Can you help clean me up?"

She stared at him, sighing. "No..no..."

"What?"

"We need more lemon pledge..."

"Thats your job." replied Tart, "You have to carry about your own supplies.

"No...no. "

Backing away Tart ran over to Pai, "Pai she scares me."

"Leave her alone."

"But why is she like that Pai? "

"I dont know, five minutes ago she was eating the candles."

Tart stared at him and back at the maid. "Pai why dont you ask her to dance with you? Since Za-"

The cupboard was comfy, which was good because Tart was sat in there for a long time. Hours even. Well, ten minutes anyway, this wedding sucked. The door swung open by itself and Tart wandered out looking around eerily, "Taru!" Pudding screamed hugging him. "I sniffed you out!"

"Because thats not weird."

"Oh..your no fun no more na no da!" Pudding pouted.

"Was I ever?" Tart sighe, puffing his chest out 'maturley'.

"Now girl..I have people to associate myself with.." he walked away casually, kicking open the door "Pai-"

"LIKE A VIRGIN! TOUCHING YOU FOR THE VERY FIRST TIME!"

"PAI?" Taruto stared, what was this hideous hump like move where his elder friend would enthusiastically grab his crotch?

"Me no rike remonade." the maid sighed pouring a vase of flower water into her glass. Tart stared horrified, before running up beside Pai and hip thrusting with him.

--

"Ichigo..I'm so sorry." Kish sighed walking over to her and taking her hand. "I had an incident in the other room...some maid gave Pai a strange drug..."

"I dont mind.." Ichigo smiled, "And when we go on our honeymoon you can tell me all about your stories with those guys."

"What?"

"I hear you got up to alot of fun." Ichigo giggled, "So says my little birdy."

"Conseula?" Kish sighed glaring at the older maid who shuffled away.

"Well yeah, Ill tell you." he sighed kissing her. "On our honeymoon." he grinned squeezing her hand.

* * *

**I wrote this when I should be sleeping, even though I have a lonley weekend alone ahead. Spelling may suck and Im sorry but I dont have the time for this chapter. Read and review or no update (:  
Although I suck at updating anyway but I know where Im going from here! Am I lucky enough for 10 reviews or more? Pls?Did I mention Im alone this weekend?**

**AND I DONT CARE IF IM NOT FUNNY PETER!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for all of your reviews, as you yourselves probably were, I was busy with Christmas/New Year. I then went through all my previous chapters and replaced them with all the missing words/phrases put back in. So those who noticed, if you go back and check, they should be there now, thank you for your critiques.**

**And to others, don't worry, nothing has changed storywise, it wouldn't be fair, just the grammar and missing words.**

**As Rizu Neko-Chan pointed out...the last chapter with Pai was rather..uneccesary. I might remove it? I'm not sure, but DO post critique's if you have any, I feel alot better to know I can improve more. Flames I will laugh at you because your not helping writers improve at all your just wasting your sweet ass time.**

* * *

_Ichigo grunted, taking the blow she felt herself collapse to the ground, beside Kishu. They stared into eachothers eyes for a moment, before Kishu's hand slowly moved across the bloody ground, taking hold of Ichigo's. He squeezed it gently and smiled at her._

_"I love you." he whispered, knowing it was probably the last time he would ever get to say it. Ichigo blinked, smiling back weakly._

_"I..love you to." she said, closing her eyes slowly, feeling herself slip into darkness."_

Ichigo sat up quickly in her bed, panting. Another nightmare, it was so unfair. All week upon her honeymoon, she had been plagued by horrible nightmares. Most didn't even make sense, but that one...She shuddered at it. It sent cold chills down her spine.

Ichigo glanced at her sleeping husband, (_husband!) _and smiled as he slept peacefully, unlike his wife. She paused for a moment, groaning as the worst feeling of nausea hit her, she got up and ran across the room into the bathroom, where she threw up instantly into the toilet bowl. These nightmares always brought vomiting. Humming to herself to calm her nerves, Ichigo shakily flushed the toilet, dabbing delicately at her mouth with a towel. She then stood up slowly, and walked out of the bathroom and toward the balcony, it was a warm night, which didn't help.

Her honeymoon was taking place on an extremely small planet just behind Kishu's, completely hidden from the human eye, never mind fancy telescopes. Ichigo spent days with Kishu, just relaxing...as long as it was with Kishu, she didn't mind at all. Of course, on the first night...they'd consummated their marriage....Ichigo giggled childishly at that. Her calmness didn't last, as she was overcome with nausea again, and ran back to bathroom, for another night's upheaval.

--

Taruto walked down one of the palace's long hallways, within the marital celebration, he and Pai...and the Mew team, had all been invited to stay at the palace. He stopped outside the door which was a laboratory, for medical experiments. But Tart knew Pai was up to something else inside the room.

"Hey, Pai?" Tart walked in, and over to the older alien who was stood infront of a holographic screen, frowning. "What're you doing? You've been in here for a long time."

"As a matter of fact, I'm trying to figure out what attacked Mew Ichigo..." he replied, Pai was still refused to acknowledge Ichigo as...a princess. "Whatever it was," he continued. "Was not one of our species, or one we know about..." he sighed, he hated being without knowledge.

"Was it Deep Blue?" Tart asked nervously, had their former God come to seek big revenge?

"No." Pai said sternly, "Deep Blue is dead, the Mew's destroyed his remains...and before you ask...no, its not Deep Blue's zombie, you would need the corpse for that."

Tart pouted, he still believed. "Well...what is it?" he asked, not knowing about this killer creature, was really scary.

"I don't know!" Pai admitted, bringing his fist down on the keyboards in defeat. "The flakes of skin it left behind...don't even have DNA! "

Tart shrugged, "Sorry Pai..I can't help you..didn't Kish mention in his letter, that whatever it did, is still making Ichigo sick?"

Pai nodded slowly re-reading Kish's list of Ichigo's symptoms.

"It's nothing harmful..." he smirked. "She'll be fine."

"What's wrong with her...just a cold? Or the flu?"

"Yes..that." Pai nodded, frowning, "Now, go and..play with Mew Purin, I'm busy..." he muttered turning back to the screen. Tart scowled walking out of the room. He didn't have to get far before the blond violently glomped him, this had already broken a vase, but Purin insisted nobody would notice if they hid it under the rug, where to a maids misfortune, she stood and broke her foot on the shards. But nobody noticed.

"Taru!" she giggled, pecking his cheek. Tart blushed furiously, the yellow Mew had overstepped his personal space far to many a time. There was no stopping her though.

"If your going to do that, you should do it properly." he scowled. Pudding blinked cutley, "Do what...?" she giggled. Tart blushed deeper, his cheeks stinging.

"T-this." he stuttered, before leaning over, and kissing Pudding on the lips softly, his cheeks a scarlet red, unfortunate for someone with such fair skin. When he broke the kiss Purin giggled again,

"Finally!" she blushed herself, "I've been waiting for you to do that!"

"What."

"Well," Purin nodded, "I believe that the man should always make the first move," she frowned. "Unless your Yeubin."

Tart's eye twitched at the sound of Pudding's former arranged fiance.

"I uh..." he wasn't sure how to reply. Pudding smiled grabbing his hand. "Its okay Taru, you don't have to, but..." she grinned now, "I have a plan..and I need your help!"

--

Zakuro sat at the table, staring at her red wine before her.

"So." she glanced up at Pai, who sat across from her. "Mew Purin told you that there would be a big dinner, as Tart told me."

"And then they left us here, as was always intended." Zakuro finished for him, going back to her wine. Pai nodded to himself standing up, "Well feel free to leave if you so wish." he said, grabbing the door handle to open the door for Zakuro. He frowned, turning to Zakuro who looked at him again.

"What is it?" she asked. Pai sighed slightly, trying the door again.

"They locked it." he replied simply, glancing down as a piece of paper slid under the door. Pai picked the letter up, and unfolded it, scanning the words.

_"You wil thank me, I know you want dis, go get her big boy," _it read. Pai's eye twitched, Taruto _really really _needed to learn how to spell, and what some phrases really meant.

"What does it say?" Zakuro asked, sipping her wine, and Pai coughed. "Something about..uh my research." Pai said and Zakuro nodded solemnly. Then, by itself, soft music began playing in the background, Pai frowned. That's why Tart had asked about being able to time music players. Sighing, Pai lowered himself into his chair, pouring himself a cup of wine. What the hell, he should relax more.

--

The morning arrived that the royal couple returned from their honeymoon, Ichigo sighed, she was still nauseous, that had totally ruined her otherwise perfect honeymoon. She hadn't at first expected Kish to catch a wild syul for her... A strange sheep like creature...which apparently traditionally signified the husbands first gift to his wife...

_Yeah, thanks Kish, I'll...uh..hang it in my room! _she had said stupidly, before Kish explained the syul was for eating, it _actually _traditionally signified the husband would hunt for his wife, and take care of her. He hadn't needed to do that, Ichigo knew that Kish would take care of her, with or without a syul...

"I can't believe your my wife..." he whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist gently.

"I can't believe it either really..." Ichigo sighed, but happily.

"Hopefully Pai knows what's wrong with you." Kishu sighed, "I'm so sorry..again that.. that creature got you...it made you sick."

"Kish I'm just happy to be alive." she replied kissing his cheek. "And with you."

Their carriage arrived home, and Kish helped Ichigo out, and into the palace. They were greeted by Taruto and Purin, and Zakuro and Pai. Ichigo thought it was cute the younger couple held hands, but both she and Kish blinked curiously at Pai and Zakuro's entwined hands.

"You did so well," Ichigo heard Purin whisper to Tart, "They're holding hands! They must be together!"

"You mean I did well until the music player broke..."Tart mumbled, "And they had to have dinner listening to Rick Astley..."

"It was rather off putting..." Pai glared at them, before turning to Ichigo and Kishu. "Welcome back, if you like the palace physician said he can see Ichigo right away."

Both nodded, and Ichigo followed Pai to the doctor's room, where the door was shut on the rest of them.

"The doctor said the sickness could be cause by skin radiation..." he frowned.

"What?" Kish gasped, "Skin radiation!"

"Nothing life threatening Kish," Pai frowned deeper, "Or that will make her terminally ill, it'll pass. It might not even be radiation."

Kish sighed, "We can only hope for the best...." he mumbled sitting down, Pai and Zakuro sat with him, as Purin and Tart ran off to do something. They sat for awhile listening as Kish described their honeymoon, (minus the consummation of course...) and how Ichigo hadn't at first been impressed by the syul...Which Kish couldn't really understand.

"Don't girls like dead animals?" he asked Zakuro.

"Its an Earthen girl thing," Zakuro explained, "It might pass, it might not." Kish nodded slowly, was it weird his species females found it exhilarating when their significant other slaughtered a creature for them..? He was prepared to ask this to Pai, when the doctor's door opened, and Ichigo walked out, her face pink.

"Ichigo...whats wrong?" Kish frowned leaping up. Ichigo bit her lip glancing at them. "Well..." she breathed smiling to herself. "I'm.." she glanced at Kish. "We're, going to have a baby."

* * *

**Love, love love lo-**

**"Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down! Never gonna turn around, never gonna hurt you!"  
Thats right readers, you just got RICK ROLLED.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I went to update and found this, which I thought I had posted...so its been sitting around in my documents,when you could have been reading it. I'm a complete idiot. When I started this chap, I couldnt stop, I love it when that happens. **

* * *

Kishu stared at Ichigo blankly, he blinked momentarily before slowly rubbing the back of his head. Then he stared at her a moment longer, not knowing what to say or do, finally he spoke,

"A-are you seriously pregnant?" he said in shock.

Ichigo blushed quite nervously, "Yeh..." she mumbled quietly. Kish smiled suddenly, hugging her.

"I can't believe it!" he gasped.

"Really?" Ichigo smiled, "I thought..I thought you wouldn't like it..." she added returning the hug.

"Why wouldn't I like it?" Kish laughed slightly but awkwardly.

"Congratulations Ichigo." Zakuro said from her seat, she stood up also hugging her, Zakuro actually felt Ichigo might be to young for a baby, but she was already married...

"I-I wanna tell the others if you don't mind." Ichigo glanced back at Kish, giggling to herself.

"Of course..." Kish nodded and kissed her softly, before she took Zakuro's hand leading her away. Kishu watched them go, waiting until they were exactly out of hearing distance before he turned to Pai. He smirked smugly and put his hands on his hips,

"Check me out, I went there, I got in, and she's pregnant....And do you know why she's pregnant?"

Pai raised an eyebrow. "No I was never taught about reproduction..."

Kish ignored this, he laughed again, "She's pregnant, because I went all the way with her." he grinned. "As you could say...I tapped that!"

"Tapped what?" Kish looked down to see Tart looking at him. "Is that what you do? Do you tap a girl and she gets pregnant?"

Kishu's eye twitched, Tart was nearly fourteen now, why did he not know about reproduction? Kish nearly hugged Pai in happiness, (only nearly) when he changed the subject.

"Is Ichigo aware that an alien baby only takes two months to develop where as a human baby takes nine?" Pai asked jotting something down in the notepad he secretly carried everywhere.

"But if the baby is half human and half alien, would that not be different again?" Tart suggested, picking at a hangnail distractedly, despite this was the only smart thing he had said in awhile.

"Yes, I thought about that." Pai replied instantly. "While you were away I did some calculating and by my account..the baby should take about four months to develop, not a huge difference really."

Kish nodded before he stopped suddenly, staring at Pai.

"Wait a minute, we just found out Ichigo is pregnant, how could you 'calculate' while we were away?" Kish's eyes narrowed in realisation. "Unless...." he frowned. "You knew Ichigo was pregnant before we did, and you didn't say anything!"

"You just got back Kish, I wasn't exactly going to shout it out..." Pai sighed, "And anyway, from the list of symptoms you sent me it wasn't _that _hard to figure it out, infact I'm surprised you needed a doctor to tell you."

"And what's wrong with having a baby?" Tart added blinking his big eyes. "You were excited a moment ago..."

Kish stood still, sudden realisation of the situation sinking in.

"Look at me," he frowned, "I'm not ready to be a father! As...as hard as is to admit, I'm not ready, I'm immature, I'm reckless, I don't think before I act, I didn't know how to spell the word geniophobia until Ichigo taught me!"

Tart was ready to question why Kish was so worried about not being able to spell the term meaning: fear of chins, when Kish continued.

"Part of me wants to have a baby with Ichigo, but the other part thinks I'm gonna fail miserably at it..."

"But you already told Ichigo you were thrilled," Pai said, before hesitating. "And in all honesty...I think you'll do a good job...."

"And its a bit late now huh?" Tart smiled, and Kish couldn't help but grin back.

"Yeah, I guess it is..." he chuckled before regaining his previous smug grin and slapping Pai violently on the back.

"And I know I'll have lots of help from my best bud, soon to be godparent!"

Pai's eyes widened as Tart whined. "Whadda bout me?"

"Because you called Ichigo a hag and because I said so."

"I can help!" Tart frowned. "We both will!"

"We will?" Pai frowned.

"You will?" Kish grinned, "Well thanks guys, I really appreciate it."

All three stood then in silence, nervous smiles on their faces, before after about three minutes, they jerkily extended their arms, shuffling forward and embraced awkwardly in a 'guy hug'.

--

"Ichigo."

Ichigo looked away from the window she was staring out of, she had just told the Mews and they were ecstatic for her, but then the news sunk in, and she'd wanted time alone. The person who had approached her was Kishu's mother.

"Kishu told me the good news." she smiled warmly. "Congradulations."

"T-thank you." Ichigo smiled back, not knowing what else to say. Himeko didn't seem to either, before she moved forward hugging Ichigo.

"We shouldn't be so formal, we're family now!" she felt so relaxed by this, then Himeko stepped her smile weakening lightly.

"Look after this baby Ichigo, not just when they arrive, but while they are growing inside you." she said, a hint of nervousness in her voice. "You saw at the ball, so many people are devoted to us, but...not everybody is a royalist." Himeko frowned now, running her fingers through her long hair tiredly.

"This monarchy...its all smoke and mirrors. We may not be that friendly at times, but thats in the public view, we cant afford to show weakness...We...we have very dark secrets, ones that will kill us if given the chance."

--

King Kazuo, also Kishu's father, sat at his desk in his huge study, a piece of skin in his palm. Like Pai had obtained, this skin was from the creature that attacked his new daughter-in law, at her engagement ball. He examined it cautiously, frowning at the skin pattern.

"What's that?" Kazuo jumped at the sound of this voice, he hastily shut it away it his drawer. He then looked up at his wife, who had entered the room.

"Nothing." he frowned quickly, and she frowned back worriedly.

"Is it...?" Himeko pouted, "Well do you think its-"

"I don't know what it is." Kazuo snapped, "So don't mention that."

Himeko looked down sullen, before walking over to her husband.

"Kish is coming to talk to you, he has some news."

"What is it?" he liked to be prepared.

"Its a suprise." Himeko replied, determined to keep it Kish's news. She pecked Kazuo's cheek lightly, smiling.

"Stop being miserable," she whispered standing straight, slowly she walked out of the room before her husband could reply. Kazuo frowned after her, he loved her but, how could he not be miserable right now? Especially with a dangerous possibility that depended entirely on the owner of the skin sample he possessed, Pai had explained the skin had no DNA, so he couldn't find out anything.

"Dad?" Kish stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.

"What's wrong?" Kazuo immediately asked, he tensed, suddenly considering the possibility Ichigo had been attacked again.

"Nothing wrong." Kish smiled now, Kazuo immediately relaxing.

"Well...What is it?" he asked again curiously. Kish grinned running over.

"I tapped it!" he laughed.

"You tapped what?"

Kish forgot his father didn't understand slang.

"Ichigo's pregnant," Kish said bluntly, "We're having a baby."

Kazuo sat silent, like his son had been, not sure what to say.

"That's great news," he said honestly, "Well done."

"Finally a well done!" Kish cried throwing his hands in the air dramatically. "Nobody else congratulated me on what I actually I _did_! Its not a bad thing, but it was hard work!"

Kazuo stared at Kish, slightly bewildered, before he smiled amused, then laughing, for what was the first time in a while.

"I'm glad your back son." he smiled and Kish grinned back. "I know your probably busy and all but do you want to do something later? Just you and me?"

"Sure." Kazuo agreed, married and a father to be, but Kish was still his childish self. "Later though, I'm...in the middle of something now."

Kish nodded slowly, "Well okay, later!" he warbled quickly teleporting out of the room. Kazuo stared at the spot he had been stood in, before his hand slowly moved to the top drawer again. He pulled it open, staring in at the gray leathery flesh sample, right next to the photo of a small alien boy, who stared coldy, and accusingly at him.

"Sorry..." Kazuo muttered picking up the skin sample, "Or I was..." he glanced back at the photo. "But when it comes to my family...you should just stay dead." Then he gently placed back the skin, shut the drawer, and double locked it.

* * *

**Feel free to virtual slap me for forgetting I had this ready to give to you for like 2 months.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I didn't forget to update, I was just really stuck what to write, but yesterday I buckled down and wrote the chapter- and my internet broke. So here it is, thank you for reviewing to everybody! Enjoy.**

* * *

Like a feather; the sheet of paper floated softly to the ground, making no noise as it landed. It was followed by two more buttercream coloured pieces, and they landed within close range. They had fallen from the cupboard above, which a woman rifled through quickly, dislodging other items in her wake. Pushing a strand of shell pink hair back she snorted at a family photo, and tore it to shreds before tossing it aside. Stepping back she frowned, it was nowhere to be found. She then clicked her fingers and all the fallen objects elevated upwards, and arranged themselves neatly back in their original place. The shreds of photograph disintegrated into microscopic dust particles, eventually to disappear into thin air. The woman closed the cupboard, and using her long fingernail re-locked it; and walked back to a table in the center of the room, not noticing the buttercream paper still on the floor half hidden under the cabinet.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." the woman called and smiled sickly sweet as the 'princess' walked in.

"Welcome your highness..." she added in a mellifluous tone.

"Please, just call me Ichigo." Ichigo replied with a warm smile and the woman turned away rolling her eyes. This princess was weak, she was in her own palace, yet acting as if she was the guest.

"I'm Chiemi." the woman said, pulling a silk fuchsia table cloth from her bag. "I'm going to be your...physcic." she laid the cloth out on the table before sitting opposite Ichigo. "But of course, I can also be your personal confidante." Chiemi smiled sickly sweet again. "I won't tell a soul."

Ichigo's eyes widened in happiness, and Chiemi laughed in her mind. '_What a sap.'_

"You know, when Kishu suggested I see you I thought it was well...silly at first." Ichigo admitted and Chiemi nodded. "Yes, I understand you have 'fortune tellers' on Earth...who aren't genuine. Well I can promise you I am, you can separate the liars from the truth around here."

Chiemi tapped her long red nails on the table, her multi-coloured eyes swirling with emotions. The colour of her irises portrayed her mood or emotion, she never told anybody this; except for _him. _Since she told him he had become an expert at reading her, not good.

"To tell the truth-" Ichigo sighed, and Chiemi's eyes faded grey -boredom in general-, "I don't know what I'm supposed to be here for."

"What about that...baby of yours?" Chiemi suggested. Baby? Please. What that kid would look like who knew, probably a cat with elfin ears. Her eye's swirled yellow in amusement.

"What about it?" Ichigo asked looking up. The first month of pregnancy dragged, and nothing really even happened, except weight gain, but who wanted to acknowledge that?

The second was quicker, and it was there, a definite bump in her figure, yet when she looked in the mirror, she looked it proudly. Her baby. And now was the start of the third month, the second to last.

"Well I don't know," Chiemi shrugged slightly, "What would you like to know about your baby?"

"Nothing." Ichigo admitted quite truthfully, "As long as they're healthy I don't mind."

Chiemi sighed slightly, her eyes turning a strange colour, the shade of burnt meat. Boredom mixing with frustration.

"Well to be quite honest Ichigo, there's not much point me being a confidante if you have nothing to talk about." Chiemi said quite bluntly, and Ichigo frowned.

"Well, I miss my friends." she replied. "And my parents."

Also within the months that had passed, the Mews had left, they couldn't stay any longer than they already had. Ichigo's heart broke slightly as she thought of her mother back on Earth, with an imposter.

"Oh yes, that must be..lonley." Chiemi nodded and Ichigo nodded with her.

"Yeah." she sighed wistfully, when a sudden thought crossed her mind.

There had been no information on her attacker either.

"Your phsycic...can you tell the..well past? Can you find out what happened?" Ichigo said quickly and Chiemi smirked.

"Ichigo, I can do nearly _anything." _

Ichigo grinned, "Oh that's amazing!" she gasped, "Please Chiemi, I need you to find out what or who, attacked me at my engagement ball!"

Chiemi's eyes turned black. Danger.

"Now that is out of my hands." she said, and Ichigo sat back.

"But you said-"

"I was wrong." Chiemi blinked clearing her eyes to the neutral multi coloured haze. "I'm sorry your highness..." she said looking up at Ichigo's surprised face. "But admittedly, some things are outside of my limitations."

Ichigo pouted but nodded slowly. "I understand." she said slowly and Chiemi stood up, pulling the cloth from the table.

"I apologise again my princess," she said folding it within seconds. "But I think I have to go now, I have other engagements, I hope we can talk again next week."

"Yeah..." Ichigo twirled a lock of her hair around her finger, nothing else was said as Chiemi departed from the room. "I thank the palace for letting us use the rooms." she added before leaving.

Ichigo stood up when she was gone, _'That was to weird.' _she thought; tucking her chair under the table. In the corner of her eye she spotted a few stray sheets of paper under the cabinet, picking them up she frowned at the fancy writing, looping over the page. But the cabinet was always locked... it was very private, for the king's eyes only. Not only was the font unreadable; it was in another language entirely. From what Kish had taught her, Ichigo could decipher random words and sentences.

_'ill' ' 'I'm so scared' 'dead...' 'why?' _

Blinking slowly, Ichigo folded the sheets and tucked them inside her dress. She turned and left the room quickly, walking the halls back to her room, she sighed in relief at the sight of Konoka folding her towels in the en suite.

"Konoka-chan!" she gasped running over to her.

"Miss?" Konoka blinked in worry. "What's wrong?"

"You said you speak and read your planets traditional dialect right?" Ichigo asked and Konoka smiled cutely.

"Yes, my grandpapa taught me."

"I need you to translate for me." Ichigo retrieved the letters and pushed them into her hands. "Please."

Konoka glanced at Ichigo's expression and took the letters. "O-okay. Anything for you miss."

"We need to do them here, in privacy." Ichigo informed her and Konoka bit her lip. "This won't affect my job will it?" she whispered. "I can't lose my job."

"No!" Ichigo cried, "I'll take all the blame, infact, it might not even be what I think it is..." she smiled warmly and Konoka nodded back.

"Okay then, I'll do it now." she smiled back.

--

The downside; to becoming a father, Kish decided, was that pregnancy made women...dangerous. He had only been dropping names he liked here and there, before he had to narrowly dodge a flying vase, -it didn't concern Ichigo it had been in Kishu's family for generations...-

"Can I speak to you?" Kish looked up from behind the chair, Ichigo put down the second vase she had raised. Pai raised an eyebrow stood in the doorway, "You should come to my lab," he added, leading the couple to it.

"See that?" he said pointing to Ichigo's sonogram on the computer screen.

"Yeah, she won't let me find out the sex." Kish stuck his tongue out at Ichigo before retracting it as Ichigo's fists clenched.

"Not that," Pai frowned, he typed something into the computer, and previous sonograms uploaded next to the latest. "Look at the growth patterns."

Both the redhead and the alien looked at them closely.

"Isn't it supposed to grow?" Ichigo asked noticing nothing, nothing abnormal atleast.

"Yes, but even for our species pregnancy this is...fast, your baby seems to be developing at a rapid rate." Pai brought up a graph of growth development.

"So it's going to be a big baby?" Kish added and Pai sighed, "Sort of, but...it may carry on...after the baby is born."

"I don't understand," Ichigo asked, suddenly gripped with paranoia "Is there something wrong with my baby?"

"It depends how you look at it I suppose..." Pai replied and Kish frowned. "What is it?"

"Your baby seems to have a sort of growth issue...after they're born, they might grow up very quickly."

Before they could answer Pai continued, "I did some calculating, and its not as severe as it could be, by the end of this year the baby could physically be five to seven years old maximum, and after that they'll age as is normal to us." After a moments silence he looked up to see Ichigo and Kishu's stunned faces. Ichigo blinked,

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked, "Is it my fault?"

Pai frowned, "Well actually..." he glanced at Kish, "It seems to come from his genes."

"You know your family has always had a history of strange genetics, Kish." Pai added,

"I know." he replied, "I didn't think anything would happen," turning to Ichigo he grabbed her hand. "I'm so so sorry Ichigo, I should have told you but I wasn't expecting you to get pregnant when you did, I'm just really sorry and-"

"Kish!" Ichigo exclaimed, she smiled squeezing his hand. "I don't think its such a bad thing! Think about it, we'll still get a chance to have a baby, and its not like they grow up to an adult straight away, and think of what we miss out on! Getting up in the middle of the night....arguing over who's turn it is,"

"Humans do that?"

"...Yeah."

Kish squeezed her hand back, "As long as your happy I am, I'll love this baby no matter what." he looked at Pai. "We're gonna have a beautiful little girl."

"Kish your not tricking me into giving away the sex." Pai frowned and Kish smiled.

"So that means its a boy?"

--

The hooded figure glaring angrily at the hologram screen before them, sensing their persistent servant behind; they sighed.

"Your attack failed, nothing happened, infact she's happy." the servant said.

"I can see that." replied the hooded figure,"What are you doing here?"

"She asked about you." the servant sighed, "I don't think she's as silly as you thought..."

"Of course she is, she's just a damn human. Now report to me when something happens and nothing has, so go. And forbid you should return without news."

"I saw something," the servant smirked, and her master turned. They sighed irritably, "What did you see?"

"That baby," she said, "They're strong, they're going to play a vital part in your redemption."

Her master was silent, but after a few moments. "How so?"

"I'm not entirely sure yet," she sighed, "But I know that your attack can take place within as little as one year, it would be a bad choice to kill the baby."

"Who said I was?" the master grunted, "And did you bring me what I asked for?"

"I couldn't find it, I found other documents but not the one you want."

"Once again you failed me,"

"It's only the beginning, there hasn't been time for me to please you."

"So I have to get it myself then." they reached out a grey scaled arm, and pulled back their hood,a mop of dark brown hair tumbling out. "I'm giving you one last chance Chiemi, and if you fail me again it will be the last."

Chiemi frowned, "Yes, Shinji sama."

--

_Ichigo frowned as she fell down in the darkness, lifting herself to her feet she gazed around at the darkness. After a moment she heard a sound she distinctly recognised. A small tapping, footsteps. She turned, her eyes widening as the little girl from a previous dream was before her, her face lighting up._

_"You did it!" the little girl smiled, "You saved me!" she grabbed Ichigo's hand whirling around laughing. Slowly she put a hand on Ichigo's stomach._

_"Your babys gonna be cute!" she said, "I can tell." _

_"Who are you?" Ichigo asked finally, and the little girl smiled. "Well, Shinji-sama calls me choko-chan sometimes!"_

_"Your real name?" Ichigo frowned, "Whoes Shinji-sama, and how did I save you?"_

_The little girl froze on the spot, "Run."_

_"What?"_

_"Run!" she cried. "She'll kill you run!"_

_Ichigo frowned, before something flew past her arm at such speed it cut into her skin. "Quick!" she shouted to the little girl who shook her head. "No, she won't hurt me, its you!" she protested. "Go!"_

_Ichigo's eyes widened and she turned running across the darkness, nothing ahead. She feared for the little girl, and the baby inside her, even though she didn't know what she was running from. Her vampiric attacker? _

_Suddenly, Ichigo's foot slipped against the non existant ground and she fell, bracing herself Ichigo frowned as she only fell into darkness. _

_"Baka! Go away!" she heard the little girl shout before screaming. _

_"Out of my way brat!" another voice hissed._

_Ichigo looked up, but she couldn't see anything, was she going to fall for eternity? It seemed so until there was a flash- _

Ichigo shot up in bed, what on earth was that dream? Frowning she wiped the sweat from her brow, before glancing at Kish who snored away. Sighing Ichigo was ready to settle down when she felt her arm throb painfully, looking at it Ichigo gasped as she saw the cut made in her dream, across her forearm, trickling blood.

How had her dream hurt her? Getting up quickly she ran to the en suite, grabbing a towel and wrapped it around. Now she was to scared to go back to sleep, it was by chance she awoke, what if she couldnt next time? She daren't endanger her unborn child. Maybe she should visit the palace on her dressing gown she sighed, walking past the open window, which made the curtains flutter, which Ichigo didn't notice nor remember that she had closed them before bed. She walked past the flowers on the table, which were fresh from that evening, and didn't notice they had now wilted.

Ichigo rubbed her arm sorley as she reached the top of the hallways marble stairs, it wasn't that hard to see in the dark, the moon lit up the halls. As she walked, Ichigo could very faintly hear behind her an almost silent _swish, _like the bottom of a dress made, or a cloak. There were no windows open in the hall, so the it couldn't have been the curtains. Ichigo glanced over her shoulder, her heart almost bursting from her chest, as she saw a hooded figure at the end of the hall.

"Hello?" she asked extremely scared by this, "Who is it?" the figure moved forward quickly and panicked Ichigo turned, forgetting where she was- and fell. She felt every stair on the way down, every marble step digging into her all over. She rolled off the last stair hitting the hard ground with a painful thump, staring up Ichigo cried out as her body ached, she couldn't remain conscious , the last thing she saw the hooded figure at the top of the stairs; before descending them towards her.

* * *

**I was also looking at my stats, and this story is going down in hits each chapter, so if anybody has any ideas how I could push it up again please let me know! :)**


End file.
